Con los ninjas en la escuela
by Neka Yamila
Summary: Ella llega nueva a Konoha de la Hoja, que tiene rivalidad con Suna de la Arena. Enseguida sabe que este no será un año de instituto como los demás, pues encontrará amigos, rivales, amor... ¡Dadle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1: Konoha de la Hoja

Capítulo 1º: El instituto Konoha de la Hoja.

Miró sorprendida el gran edificio que tenía delante, vale... de acuerdo... ella no pertenecía a una familia adinerada, pero... ninguno de los institutos en los que había estado eran como ese... es decir, no poseía grandes sumas de dinero, pero siempre había conseguido estar en institutos decentes gracias a las becas...

¿?- Es enorme-dijo, mientras se alisaba el uniforme.

Suspiró cansada, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por ir a un instituto normal como el que había visto unas calles más allá.

Respiró varias veces y se decidió a entrar. Nada más atravesar la puerta notó que todo era distinto: grandes jardines, una fuente, bancos para sentarse, flores bien cuidadas, estudiantes que salían y entraban del edificio y que al pasar por su lado la miraban con curiosidad.

¿?- "Bueno, al menos eso no es tan distinto"-pensó apenada.

Se dirigió con pesar, y soportando las miradas que se ponían sobre ella por cualquier sitio que pasara, al despacho de la directora. Pero claro, como siempre nada podía ser perfecto, como iba distraída, chocó con una persona que tenía prisa, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Naruto- Perdón, no miraba por donde iba.

La chica nueva levantó la vista, encontrándose con un chico que podría ser de su edad, de pelo rubio despuntado y algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente, además tenía unos profundos y lindos ojos azules, junto con unas curiosas marcas en ambas mejillas.

¿?- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo también iba distraída-le aseguró, a la vez que recogía las cosas que se habían salido de su maleta.

Naruto- Deja que te ayudo-le tendió la mano, la chica la cogió tímidamente y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

¿?- Muchas gracias-realmente estaba sorprendida, no pensaba encontrar a alguien tan amable en un instituto de ricos que seguramente discriminarán a los becados.

Naruto- Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú?

¿?- Aoimizu, encantada de conocerte.

Naruto- ¿No tienes apellido?

Aoimizu- Ah... sí, pero... yo... –intentó buscar una excusa, pero no encontraba ninguna, para su gran sorpresa y alivio, Naruto sonrió.

Naruto- No te preocupes, no es tu obligación decírmelo.

Aoimizu- Gracias...

Naruto- ¿Te diriges a la oficina de Tsunade-baachan?

Aoimizu- Etto... si es la directora... sí, es ahí a donde voy...

Naruto- Entonces vas en sentido contrario, ven-la cogió de la mano y echó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos.

Aoimizu- Ne, Naruto-san, ¿no está prohibido correr por los pasillos?

Naruto- ¿Nunca has oído eso de 'las reglas están para romperlas'?

Aoimizu- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Naruto- Pues ya está. Dime... ¿eres becada?-le preguntó, mientras doblaba la esquina y seguía corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Aoimizu- Sí... pero... prometo no causar problemas, yo... –entonces Naruto paró de golpe y la arrinconó contra una pared.-¡¡Lo siento!!-dijo, a la vez que cubría su rostro son la maleta.

Naruto- Ja... jajajaja...

Aoimizu- ¿Eh?-poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro, para ver a un Naruto apoyado con un brazo al lado de su costado derecho y con el otro sobre el estómago, ya que se partía de risa.

Naruto- Tranquila-parando de reír-... no voy a hacerte ni a decirte nada porque seas becada... –le aclaró, mientras la dejaba libe y la invitaba a caminar a su lado, ella aceptó y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia el despacho de la directora.-En este instituto solo hay unos pocos que desprecian a los becados... –dijo, con cara de asco.

Aoimizu- ¿Hm?

Naruto- Veamos... –empezó a enumerar con los dedos-Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga... -al oír los tres últimos nombres la chica sintió como la recorría un gran escalofrío-como ves, se pueden contar con los dedos-le dijo, enseñándole cuatro de los dedos de su mano derecha.-Éstos cuatro son los peores, pero después hay más, como por ejemplo las del club de fan's de Sasuke-baka.

Aoimizu- Tú no eres becado... ¿verdad?

Naruto- No, no tengo esa suerte.

Aoimizu- ¿Suerte?¿Crees que... ser becado es una suerte?

Naruto- No exactamente, es solo que si eres becado ya tienes un motivo para liarte a golpes con alguien.

Aoimizu- ¿Liarme... a golpes?

Naruto- Es que verás... "Como se lo explico para que lo entienda, seguro que ella no sabe lo que es el chakra"... digamos que la directora no discrimina a nadie, por lo que no ve con malos ojos que un becado que es insultado se defienda...

Aoimizu- Entiendo... "Hmm... ¿sabrán aquí lo que es el chakra?"

Naruto- Ya llegamos.

La joven se paró al oír a Naruto. Se habían detenido delante de una puerta grande, de cristal oscurecido y de hierro inoxidable, aunque a la joven más bien le pareció acero.

Naruto- Bueno, te dejo aquí, yo tengo que irme, no sea que Sasuke-baka me vea cuando venga a darle las quejas a Tsunade-baachan.

Aoimizu- De acuerdo, arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-san.

Naruto- Tsk, no me trates con tanto respeto, con que me digas Naruto-kun o Naruto solo está bien, dattebayo.

Aoimizu- Está bien, Naruto-kun.

Naruto- Nos vemos, Aoi-chan-se despidió de la joven con una mano y volvió a su corrida por los pasillos.

La chica sonrió por primera vez, tomó aire y tocó en la puerta, al instante se oyó la voz de una mujer que le daba permiso para entrar.

Aoimizu- Con permiso-entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Tsunade- Te estaba esperando, ¿eres Aoimizu... Hyuga?-le preguntó seriamente, sabia de sobra quién era esa chica.

Aoimizu- Exactamente.

Tsunade- De acuerdo-sacó unos papeles.-Aquí tienes el mapa de las clases, los salones, los jardines, gimnasios y demás, tu clase es de 3º curso la número 484.

Aoimizu- "¿Las clases llegan hasta la 484, contando solo las de 3º? Dios mío, me he metido en un instituto de millonarios"-pensó, a la vez que recibía los papeles de la mano de la directora.

Tsunade- Y no te preocupes.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?

Tsunade- Todo estará bien.

Aoimizu- Arigato, Tsunade-neesan -la mujer sonrió al escuchar a la menor.

Mientras, en otra parte del instituto...

Sasuke- ¡¡Maldito, usurantonkachi, deja de correr!!

Naruto- ¡¡De eso nada, Sasuke-baka!!

El rubio se viró para ver a su amigo/rival.

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de la misma edad que Naruto, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos de igual color, además de la tez blanca.

Sasuke- ¡¡Naruto, cuidado!!

Naruto- ¿Eh?-el rubio, que no miraba por donde iba, tropezó en una de las gradas, y se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

Sasuke- ¿Estás bien, dobe?-luego dirige su vista a la persona que había hecho tropezar al Uzumaki.-Itachi, ¿tenias que ser tú?

Itachi- Calla, estúpido hermano menor-el nombrado puso los ojos en blanco, y el mayor miró a Naruto.-Naruto...

Naruto- ¿Hm?-se levantó del suelo mientras se sobaba la cara y veía a su 'amigo', si es que se le podía llamar así, que le había puesto la zancadilla.

Itachi- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas corriendo por la escuela?

Naruto- Ah, pues... desde que llegué-dice, sonriendo.

Itachi- Y dime, en tu corrida... ¿has visto alguna persona nueva?

Sasuke- Dios, se me había olvidado-se lleva una mano a la cara, en gesto de haberse acordado de algo.

Naruto- Pues sí, acaba de llegar una chica nueva, llamada... a ver si me acuerdo... Aoimizu... Aoi-chan.

Itachi- Así que ya llegó Aoi-neechan... –dijo, a la vez que se recostaba contra la grada.

Naruto- ¿Aoi-neechan? ¿Acaso la conocéis?

Sasuke- Es prima nuestra, y vive con nosotros en la mansión del clan Uchiha, pero no lleva nuestro apellido.

Naruto- Ahora entiendo por qué Aoi-chan no me quiso decir su apellido.

Itachi- Ella nació de la unión de dos personas de distinto clan, y como bien es sabido que siempre se debe heredar el apellido del padre... pues se quedó con el apellido del otro clan.

Sasuke- Pero el otro clan no la aceptó porque decían que era una vergüenza, de modo que nosotros la acogimos y la entrenamos.

Naruto- Ah... claro...

Itachi- No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?

Naruto- Bueno... entiendo que mi nueva amiga es vuestra prima, pero que no lleva vuestro mismo apellido...

Sasuke- Con que entiendas eso es suficiente. ¿Recuerdas dónde la viste?

Naruto- Claro que sí, yo fui quien la guió hacia el despacho de Tsunade-baachan-aclaró, a la vez que se ponía los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Itachi- Será mejor que la encontremos pronto, ella es becada y hay algunas personas aquí que no miran eso con buenos ojos...

Naruto- Cierto, y tú, Sasuke-teme, eres uno de ellos.

Sasuke- Puede que no me caigan exactamente bien los becados, pero ella no es lo que se dice una becada al completo.

Naruto- ¿Hm?

Itachi- Lo que mi estúpido hermano menor quiere decir, es que ella no debería ser becada. Pero el líder del clan Uchiha, nuestro padre, le puso una prueba: si conseguía llegar hasta donde estamos mi estúpido hermano menor y yo, sería aceptada por completo en el clan Uchiha... pero había ciertas condiciones, y es que tenía que usar sus propios recursos.

Sasuke- Lo cual, resumido, quiere decir que tenía que sacar las mejores notas para poder obtener una beca.

Naruto- Ya entiendo... hmm... es una chica extraña...

Itachi- No exactamente-dijo, con una de sus misteriosas medias sonrisas.

Mientras, con la chica nueva...

Aoimizu- A ver... la clase 484... –mira para todos lados-... TT.TT... no la encuentro.

Hinata- P.. perdona, ¿e-estás perdida?

Levantó la vista del papel y vio a una linda chica de cabellos azulados por debajo de los hombros, y misteriosos ojos blancos. Ella la reconoció enseguida.

Aoimizu- ¿H... Hinata-sama... O.O!?

Hinata- ¿E... eh?¿M... me conoces?

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?¡No, no, no!

Hinata- O.O?

Aoimizu- Y... yo... estaba buscando la clase 484.

Hinata- ¿Eres nueva?

Aoimizu- Va a ser que sí.

Hinata- Ya veo, entonces vamos a compartir clase-dijo, sonriendo tímidamente, pero dejando a un lado el tartamudeo.-"Esta chica... me suena... no es muy común ver a personas por aquí con los ojos de ese color... "

Aoimizu- ¿Podrías guiarme, onegai?

Hinata- Claro-empezaron a caminar por uno de los múltiples pasillos.-¿Cómo te llamas?

Aoimizu- Mi nombre... "No pienso decirle mi apellido, que se lleve la sorpresa cuando me presenten en clase"-pensó divertida.-Mi nombre es Aoimizu, encantada...

Hinata- Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-dijo, sonriendo.

Aoimizu- Encantada de conocerte, Hinata Hyuga.

La joven desconocida empezó a preguntarle cosas de aquel instituto, cosas que Hinata respondía sin problemas, hasta que llegaron a la clase 484.

Hinata- Aquí es.

Se detuvieron delante de una clase de puertas correderas, también del mismo material que el que la chica había visto en la el despacho de Tsunade-sama. Hinata entró primero, cruzó unas palabras con el sensei, y él sonrió por su único ojo visible. Hinata se viró hacia ella y, agitó una mano, indicándole que pasara. Aoimizu entró de forma insegura, aún no había nadie en la clase a parte del profesor.

Kakashi- Así que tú eres la chica nueva de la que me ha hablado tanto Tsunade-sama.

Aoimizu- H... hai.

Kakashi- Soy Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de unos 26 o quizás 29 años de edad, pelo grisáceo y ojos negros, tenía una máscara que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara y una especie de banda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

Aoimizu- Aoimizu, encantada de... conocerle Kakashi-sensei.

¡¡Rin, rin, rin, rin, rin!!

Kakashi- Vaya, ya sonó la campana.

En ese momento entraron de forma precipitada varios alumnos en el aula, Aoimizu no reconoció a casi nadie, quizás a uno o dos, pero nada más.

Kakashi- ¡¡Prestad atención!!-la clase se calló al instante, Hinata ya había ido a sentarse en su lugar.-De ahora en adelante tendréis una nueva compañera que compartirá clase con todos vosotros...-luego se viró hacia la chica nueva-Acércate-ella obedeció y se situó al lado de su ahora sensei.

Todos los alumnos de la clase pudieron ver a una joven de 15 años como mucho, buen cuerpo y se notaba que tenía las piernas y los brazos fuertes, por lo que algunos supusieron que le gustaba ir al gimnasio. Tenía el pelo castaño corto por encima de los hombros, y unos ojos de un extraño color rosa pálido. Por lo demás parecía ser una persona completamente normal.

Kakashi- Chicos, os presento a...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: No va a ser un año cualquiera

Capítulo 2º: No va a ser un año cualquiera.

Kakashi- ... Aoimizu Hyuga.

Una gran exclamación se pudo escuchar en toda la clase, Hinata se congeló entera, ya decía ella que le sonaban aquellos ojos, esa chica era... su prima, la chica que fue rechazada por su clan solo por no haber heredado el Ojo Blanco.

Aoimizu- Encantada-sonrió de forma burlona, e hizo una reverencia de respeto.

Kakashi- Vete a sentar al lado de Kiba Inuzuka-levantando la voz para que se le oyese encima del barullo.

Aoimizu- De acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei-volvió a sonreír y, a pesar de los murmullos que se seguían oyendo, fue a sentarse al lado del chico que le había señalado Kakashi.

Kiba- ¿Realmente eres una Hyuga?-le preguntó, nada más ver cómo la chica nueva se sentaba a su lado.

Kiba Inuzuka, joven de 15 años, tenía el pelo corto despuntado y de color castaño, los ojos parecían dos rajas y eran de color negro, además de eso tenía unas curiosas marcas en ambas mejillas de color rojo. Y se acordó de Naruto.

Aoimizu- Sí.

Kiba- Eres extraña-dijo, mirándola y viendo que no era como los otros Hyugas que conocía.-Pero no importa, encantado de conocerte.

Aoimizu- Lo mismo digo.

Hinata la miró con algo de temor, esa chica había sufrido demasiado por culpa de su clan¿guardaría temor?¿o guardaría... rencor?

La hora del recreo llegó rápidamente, ella estaba sola en el patio, hasta que Hinata se le acercó.

Hinata- L... lo siento, siento mucho el daño que hayamos podido hacerte-se disculpó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Aoimizu- No te preocupes, no es nada... eso ya pasó.

Hinata- ¿De verdad?-con ojos llorosos la miró, Aoimizu sonrió cálidamente.

Aoimizu- Claro, prima.

TenTen- ¡¡Hinataaaaaaa!!-otra chica de actitud viva llegó hasta ellos.

Se trataba de una joven de cuerpo bien entrenado, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en dos moños altos, y tenía los ojos castaños.

TenTen- Te estaba buscando-luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra Hyuga.-Vaya, una chica nueva¿cómo te llamas?

Aoimizu- Aoimizu.

TenTen- Yo soy TenTen, encantada de conocerte.

Aoimizu- Lo mismo digo-sonrió, estrechando la mano que la chica de nombre TenTen le había tendido.

TenTen- ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras a la cafetería?

Aoimizu- Claro¿por qué no?-la chica se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, pues hacía demasiado calor, las otros dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo que empezaba en su muñeca y se perdía en su hombro por la tela e la camisa.

TenTen- Será mejor que nadie te vea eso-señalando aquel extraño dibujo.

Aoimizu- Desde ahora te digo que no es un tat...

Sakura- Los tatuajes están completamente prohibidos.

Las tres chicas se viraron al oír aquella voz conocida para dos y desconocida para una.

Aoimizu- No es un tatuaje-dijo, desafiante a la joven que estaba delante de ella.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de pelo largo y de color rosa, de ojos color jade y actitud completamente pija. Por alguna razón, Aoimizu sintió repugnancia.

Sakura- ¿Ah, no?

Aoimizu- No lo es, lista.

Sakura- Perdona, pero ESO tiene toda la pinta de ser un tatuaje-cogió a la chica del brazo con fuerza, casi clavándole las uñas, y les enseñó a todas las que estaban detrás de ella que pertenecían al club de fan's de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se trataba del dibujo de un Dragón de color Negro, cuya cabeza se encontraba en la mano de la joven y el cuerpo iba subiendo por la muñeca, el codo y el hombro, la cola seguramente se encontraba en la espalda de Aoimizu.

Aoimizu- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no lo es. Este dibujo forma parte de mi cuerpo, y si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo funciona-se zafó de la mano de Sakura que le oprimía en brazo.

Sakura- Se nota que eres nueva, además me han dicho que eres una asquerosa becada.

Aoimizu- Me da igual lo que me diga una niña de papá como tú.

Sakura- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Aoimizu- Alguien que te derrotaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Sakura- ¿En serio? Como se nota que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Soy Sakura, la delegada de 3º.

Aoimizu- Créeme, realmente no me importa en lo absoluto-levantó el brazo derecho, y Sakura se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos, que habían adquirido un tono más oscuro y alrededor de la pupila habían aparecido tres comas.-¿Estás lista?

Sakura- ¿Cómo es que posees el Sharingan?

Aoimizu- ¿Lo conoces? Bah, no importa, por si no te has dado cuenta, no es el Sharingan en sí.

Hinata y TenTen veían la escena con curiosidad, aquella chica realmente tenía agallas.

Aoimizu levantó más su brazo derecho y el dibujo del Dragón empezó a brillar.

Sakura- Hazlo y te las tendrás que ver con el delegado de 3º.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah, si?¿Y quién es?

Sakura- Sasuke Uchiha-dijo, como pensando que de esa forma la joven se asustaría, pero sucedió justo lo contrario...

Aoimizu- ¿¡QUE!?¿Ese baka está aquí?

Sakura- ¿¡Como te atreves a decirle baka a Sasuke-kun!?¡¡Ahora verás!!-la joven lanzó un puñetazo que la chica esquivó con gran facilidad., siguió lanzando patadas que Aoimizu evitaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás, entonces a todo el mundo les quedó claro por qué tenía el cuerpo tan fuerte... ella había sido entrenada para luchar.

TenTen- "Es buena, pero como siga así va a lograr enfadarla"

Sakura- ¡¡Estate quieta!!-le gritó, cuando dejó de intentar pegarle.

Aoimizu se separó de ella dos metros, y levantó el brazo derecho, a la vez que reunía chakra en él de forma continua.

Aomizu- No te preocupes, Sakura-baka-pink, esto acabará pronto.

Sakura- ¿¡Como me has llamado!?Se acabó, te vas a enterar-fue a realizar una técnica, pero una voz la detuvo.

Sasuke- ¡¡Basta, Sakura!!

La nombrada se viró hacia él, pero el Uchiha no la miraba a ella, sino a la joven que estaba unos metros más allá, y que de un salto, se colocó de nuevo donde antes.

Sasuke- Aoi, desactiva el Dragón Negro.

Aoimizu- Hai, hai-la chica le hizo caso a su primo, al fin y al cabo era mayor que ella.

Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke-kun, esta chica se atrevió a insultarte, yo solo le estaba dando su merecido a esta asquerosa becada!!

Sasuke sintió como le hervía la sangre, vale, era cierto que no le gustaban los becados, pero ESA becada, era su adorada prima, de modo que...

Sasuke- Esta 'asquerosa becada', como tú la llamas, es mi prima menor.

Sakura- ¿¡Qué!?-la pelirrosa sintió como si el mundo se le cayese encima.

Sasuke- Además, te aseguro que aunque lo intentaras NO le ganarías, mi prima no es una becada cualquiera.

Aoimizu le sacó la lengua, a la vez que Sakura se quedaba en estado de shock.

Sasuke- Perdona por no haberte esperado en la entrada-le dijo a la ojirrosa.

Aoimizu- No pasa nada.

Entonces, TODOS se quedaron en shock¿¡el gran Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose con una chica y encima becada!?

Aoimizu- No pasa nada, Sasuke-niisan-el moreno sonrió.

Nuevamente volvieron a quedarse en shock.

Aoimizu- Ne, Sasuke-niisan¿dónde está Itachi-niisan ?

Sasuke- No lo sé, se supone que debería venir a verte.

Sasuke se viró para buscarlo con la mirada y vio a la Hyuga, arqueó una ceja, sabiendo que esa chica también tenía lazos de familia con su prima.

Itachi- ¡¡Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-el otro Uchiha llegó de repente, asustando y sacando del shock a todos.

Aoimizu- Hola, Niisan.

Itachi- Te estaba buscando-le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él para abrazarla.

Aoimizu- Me alegro de verte-sonrió, a lo que Itachi respondió revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

El shock reinaba en el patio¿cómo era posible que los chicos más duros y populares del instituto trataran de una forma tan diferente a aquella chica?

Entonces vieron pasar a los profesores corriendo. Los alumnos los siguieron con la mirada con el ceño fruncido, solo pasaba eso cuando...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: La rivalidad con Suna

Capítulo 3º: La rivalidad con Suna de la Arena.

Sasuke mira a los profesores ir a la parte delantera del instituto, aquello significaba que habían vuelto a aparecer.

Sasuke- No, otra vez no...

Aoimizu- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke- Nada grave, aparte de que han vuelto.

Aoimizu- ¿Quiénes?-se separa de Itachi que aún la abrazaba y mira a su primo, ambos estaban demasiado serios.

Sasuke- +Suspiro+... los de Suna...

Itachi- Es el instituto que está unas calles más allá, es bastante normal.

Aoimizu- Ah... ya sé cual es... "Realmente me hubiese gustado ir a ese, es más normal que este, y estoy segura de que allí no hay monstruos rosas... hmm... esa Sakura-baka-pink, no sé como Sasuke-niisan puede aguantarla..."

Sasuke- Vamos ya, Itachi.

Itachi- Ya lo sé, estúpido hermano menor.

Naruto- ¡¡Sasuke, Itachi!!-el Uzumaki llega todo sudoroso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Aoimizu y Hinata- ¿Naruto-kun?/¿N... Naruto-kun?

Naruto- ¡Hola, chicas!-saluda con prisa y se dirige a los dos hermanos que ya se disponían a ir al patio que daba acceso a la calle.-¡Os requieren en el patio principal, Gaara ha perdido el control!

Sasuke- ¿Otra vez?

Naruto- Lo estamos intentando detener, pero está furioso.

Itachi- ¿Por?

Naruto- Kabuto le insultó a él y a sus hermanos.

Itachi- Ese imbécil, pijo hijo de su madre.

Sasuke- No creo de que sea el momento de insultarlo, estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama le dará su merecido.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, yo puedo ayudar.

Sasuke- Has lo que quieras.

Sakura- Hai-la chica de pelo rosa se dirige corriendo al patio principal.

Aoimizu- Yo voy.

Sasuke- De eso nada-la mira, los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto rojos y alrededor de la pupila habían aparecido dos comas, había activado el Sharingan.

Aoimizu- "Parece que el asunto es serio"-piensa, viendo como Itachi también lo había activado.

Itachi- Sabaku no Gaara es muy peligroso, sobretodo si está furioso, de modo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí con Hina-chan y con Ten-chan.

TenTen- ¡¡Que es TenTen!!

Itachi- Hai, hai, lo que sea.

Aoimizu- Pero... puedo ayudar.

Itachi- +Suspiro+... no seas tan cabezota anda...

Aoimizu- Pero yo...

Sasuke- Calla-el joven le tapa la boca a su prima con la mano, quedando de esa manera sus rostros muy cercas (no piensen mal, es solo que a Aoi-chan la pone nerviosa la cercanía con cualquier chico), lentamente quitó la mano de los labios de su prima y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que se había puesto como un tomate.-Quédate aquí.

Aoimizu- H... hai-se separó de él con rapidez y fue hasta los otros tres-"odio cuando hace eso, el muy baka sabe como avergonzarme"

Naruto- Parece que Sasuke-teme te ha convencido-Aoimizu lo fulmina con la mirada.

Aoimizu- +Suspiro+... joo, yo quería ayudar-la jove hace un puchero infantil que la hace ver más adorable aún.

Naruto- Es demasiado peligroso.

Aoimizu- Sé defenderme.

Naruto- Pero él no usa el combate cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Aoimizu- Si lo dices porque sabe usar chakra, déjame decirte que yo también.

Naruto- ¿En serio?¿A qué clan perteneces?

Aoimizu- Ah... pues... –de repente se le encendió la bombilla.-Ju, se... cre... to-dijo lentamente, a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo, les lanzaba un beso e instantes después desaparecía en un ¡Plof! Seguido de una gran nube de humo gris.

Naruto- ¡¡Aaahh!!¡¡Ha desaparecido!!-el Uzumaki observa desesperado por todos lados, al ver que no hay rastro de la menor.-Sasuke-baka me mata... como mínimo...

TenTen- Naruto, eres el desastre personificado.

Naruto- TT.TT... esperemos que no le pase nada malo...

Hinata- Ella sabe defenderse.

Naruto- ¿Eh?

TenTen- No, si lo de que sabe defenderse ya me ha quedado claro-dice, recordando el breve combate contra Sakura.

Naruto- ¿Ein?- no se entera de nada.

Mientras, en el patio principal...

Sasuke- ¡¡Ya basta Gaara!!-el joven Uchiha llevaba allí unos escasos cinco minutos y ya estaba lleno de heridas, realmente una persona puede adquirir cuando se enfada más fuerza de la que es capaz de controlar, que era lo que le estaba pasando a Gaara.

Gaara- ¿Dónde está?-su voz sonaba más agresiva que de costumbre.

Sasuke- ¿Quién?

Gaara- ¡¡KABUTO!!¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA!!-la arena se mueve con rapidez y apresa a Sasuke, el cual se había despistado y no se había dado cuenta.

Sasuke- ¡¡Argh!!

Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-sí, si Sasuke estaba todo magullado, la de pelo rosa estaba completamente derrotada y en brazos de Kakashi-sensei.

Itachi- ¡¡Gaara, acaba ya con esto, ellos no tienen la culpa!!

Gaara- ¡¡Cállate!!-otro brazo de arena estampó a Itachi contra un árbol, la razón de que ninguno de los Uchihas usaran sus técnicas es que, a pesar de ser rivales, obviamente no querían hacerle daño sabiendo que no estaba en sus trece.

Entonces un ¡Plof! Se escuchó en el patio principal, y adivinad de quién se trataba... ¡Sí!¡Aoimizu Hyuga acababa de hacer aparición!

Aoimizu- Vaya, que destrozado está todo esto... n.nU

Itachi y Sasuke- ¡¡Aoi!!-ambos gritaron sorprendidos al ver a su prima menor allí, mirando confusa el campo.

Aoimizu- ¿Sasuke?¿Itachi?-ve a los dos jóvenes que estaban apresados por la arena, sí después de golpearlo contra el árbol también cogió a Itachi con un brazo de arena.

Sasuke- ¡¡Vete!!¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Aoimizu- Pues que Naruto-kun no sabe cuidarme bien.

Sasuke- ¡¡Ese baka, cuando lo coj... argh!!-grita al sentir como la arena le oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Niisan!!-entonces dirige su vista hacia la persona que estaba controlando la arena.

Tendría unos 15 o quizás 16 años, el pelo pelirrojo y despuntado le caía sobre los hombros, un extraño símbolo en la frente y los ojos de color verde agua. Además, llevaba un uniforme negro con el símbolo de Suna de la Arena en dorado, mientras que el uniforme de los de Konoha de la Hoja era azul y con el símbolo en plateado.

Aoimizu- "Vaya... "-piensa la joven, ligeramente sonrojada por el atractivo del pelirrojo.-"Aoimizu, no pienses esas cosas, que como no hagas algo te quedas sin primos mayores"-mira al de ojos verde agua.-Así que tú eres el que está causando todo este revuelo.

Gaara- ¿Y tú quién eres?-le pregunta, con la misma voz grave de antes, ella se hiela por completo.

Aoimizu- Solo alguien que no va a permitir que arruines su primer día de instituto, ni el edificio, que aún no acabo de verlo... jeje... –sonríe con los brazos tras la nuca.

Gaara- ¡¡Eso habrá que verlo!!

La arena se dirige a ella de forma veloz, la joven empieza a correr por el patio a una velocidad sorprendente mientras reunía chakra en sus piernas. Salta hacia atrás y junta sus manos.

Aoimizu- ¡¡**Bunshin no jutsu**!!-Aoimizu realiza la técnica mas básica de todas, la de multiplicación, de modo que ya se podía ver en el patio varias Aoimizus con un kunai cada una y sonriendo de forma burlona a la vez que corría.

Gaara- ¡¡No podrás ganarme con eso!!-ahora, el brazo que estaba usando para intentar atrapar a la menor se divide en el número exacto de clones, y uno tras otro van desapareciendo.

Aoimizu- Kuso, debí haber pensado en que podría dividir la arena... –dice, instantes después nota como algo envuelve su pierna.-¡¡Kusooo!!-grota, sabiendo ya de lo que se trataba y cayendo al suelo se cara.-¡¡Fuaah, eso dolió!!-se queja.

Gaara- ¡¡Ya eres mia!!

Aoimizu- ¿Eso... es una frase de doble sentido?-pregunta, a todos los del patio más los que estaban ayudando a los heridos que anteriormente intentaron detener a Gaara, les cae una gota.

Sasuke- ¡¡Aoi, cuidado, va a hacer el **Sabaku kyuu**!!

Aoimizu- ¿El qué?-tarde, la joven ya había sido rodeada completamente por la arena, menos la cara.-¡¡Suelta, suelta!!

Gaara- ¡¡**Sabaku sousou**!!-un gran silencio se hace en el patio al oír la técnica de Gaara.

Aoimizu suelta un grito, a la vez que sentía como toda la arena se apretaba contra su cuerpo, sabía de sobra lo que haría esa técnica, partirla en pedazos. Después de unos segundos, nadie se atrevía a respirar, la técnica había sido completada, y por lo tanto, la persona que estaba dentro, lo más probables es que estuviese...

Itachi- ¿... m-muerta?

Sasuke- ¡¡Aoi!!¡¡Aoi, responde maldita sea!!-nada, la voz de la joven no se oye por ninguna parte, pequeñas lágrimas casi invisibles empiezan a recorrer el rostro del Uchiha menor.

Itachi- No puede ser.

Gaara- ...

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos estaban en estado de shock, nunca antes había sucedido algo así, y ahora por culpa de un alumno...

Sasuke- ¡¡KABUTO, TE VOY A MATAR, Y A TI TAMBIÉN!!¿¡ME OYES!?-le grita, tanto al alumno que estaba con Tsunade como a Gaara.-¡¡AOIIIII!!

Aoimizu- Ya, ya, no montes tanto escándalo... ay, mi pobre cabecita... –de entre unos arbustos aparece la chica 'muerta'

Todo el patio- ¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhh, el fantasma de la chica viene a vengarse!!

Aoimizu- ¡¡Que no soy un fantasma!!-les grita, recuperando las fuerzas.

Gaara- Pero tú... es decir... ¿cómo... ?-al pelirrojo poco a poco se le estaba pasando la furia, ahora lo que mas bien sentía era confusión, jamás de los jamases alguien había logrado sobrevivir al Ataúd del Desierto.-Nunca alguien había logrado sobrevivir a esa técnica.

Aoimizu- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí 'Nunca digas nunca', nunca jures que sabes algo si no eres Dios-le dice, entre burlona, divertida y cansada.

Gaara- Eres desesperante-dice, en cierta forma, se había sentido aliviado al ver que seguía viva.

Aoimizu- Bueno, tú ya has atacado, ahora me toca a mí-se remanga las mangas de la chaqueta que nuevamente se había puesto, cuza los dedos índices de ambas manos delante de sus ojos y dice.-¡¡Byasengan!!-el color de sus ojos se vuelve más intenso, y tres comas aparecen alrededor de su pupila.

La gran mayoría del patio- ¿¡El Sharingan!?

Aoimizu- ¡¡Que no es el Sharingan!!-grita, harta ya de que todos confundan ambas barreras de sangre.

Sasuke e Itachi aún intentaban recuperarse de la impresión, su prima estaba... ¿viva?¿Había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la técnica de Gaara?¿Cómo?

Aoimizu- Pues bien, ahora me toca a mí, jeje-levanta el brazo derecho como ya había hecho en su mini-lucha con Sakura, el Dragón en su brazo empezó a brillar de forma intensa, y un chakra de color lila rodeó la figura de la menor.-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!-entonces, del brazo de Aoimizu sale un Dragón, obviamente negro, con unos feroces ojos rojos, y se dirigía directamente hacia Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara- ¡¡**Suna no tate**!!-el famoso e inquebrantable escudo de arena se alza ante él, pero la Hyuga aumenta la potencia de la técnica y logra romperlo, de este modo, Gaara recibe completamente el daño, a la vez que es lanzado hacia atrás y choca contra una de las grandes paredes del edificio del instituto, dejando una GRAN muesca en él.

Aoimizu- Bien, creo que esto se acabó-y todos lo confirman cuando la arena suelta a los dos Uchihas y a los demás que habían sido apresados.

Aoimizu se acercó al joven pelirrojo, le tomó el pulso asustada, y luego suspiró aliviada, tan solo se encontraba inconsciente. Aoimizu se levanta una vez recuperada del susto, y siente como alguien la abraza por detrás con fuerza, la joven se muestra confundida hasta que reconoce aquel olor tan característico de los Uchihas.

Aoimizu- Sasuke-niisan...

Sasuke- Me has dado un susto de muerte, literalmente¿¡se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando!?-le pregunta, a la vez que le daba la vuelta y ambos se quedaban cara a cara.

Aoimizu- Tú solo no podías contra él.

Itachi- Aún así ha sido muy arriesgado.

Aoimizu- ¿Por qué los profesores no os han ayudado?

Itachi- Porque sus técnicas son tan poderosas que en un descuido, sin querer, podrían haberle matado.

Aoimizu- Comprendo-mira de reojo al pelirrojo, que era subido a una camilla y llevada por médicos, detrás le seguían una chica y un chico aparentemente mayores que el pelirrojo.

Conrinuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Nueva y distinta

Capítulo 4º: Nueva y distinta/¡Aparece la gran Alexis Uzumaki!

Fue abriendo perezosamente sus ojos verde agua, y trató de dar forma a los objetos ante él, cuando se va acostumbrando a la luz de que entraba por la gran ventana, la vio a ella... precisamente a ella.

Aoimizu- Vaya, menos mal que ya te has despertado, empezabas a preocuparme-la miró, la joven tenía varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas.-¿Sabes? Mi huída no fue perfecta, lograste partirme el brazo izquierdo-el joven se fija en que Aoimizu traía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo que iba desde su muñeca hasta su codo.

Gaara- ¿Dónde estoy?

Aoimizu- En la enfermería de la Hoja.

Gaara- ¿Y tú... qué haces... aquí?-con gran esfuerzo logra incorporarse en la cama, si ella estaba muy vendada, él parecía momia, pero no tenia nada roto.

Aoimizu- Pues obviamente esperando a que te despertaras, creía que quizás me había pasado.

Gaara- Hmp-el pelirrojo vira su vista, apartando sus ojos de la chica que le parecía linda con los rayos del sol detrás, realmente se arrepentía, pero no podía remediarlo, siempre que se enfadaba en demasía pasaba lo mismo.

Aoimizu- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías aprender a controlar un poco tu genio.

Gaara- No permito que nadie me insulte a mí o a mis hermanos.

Aoimizu- Se ve que los aprecias... –dice, con dulzura.

Gaara- Calla, tú no entiendes nada, de la Hoja.

Aoimizu- Eh, no me llames 'de la Hoja', que tengo un nombre.

Gaara- ¿Y cuál es?

Aoimizu- Aoimizu.

Gaara- ¿No tienes apellido?

Aoimizu- Aoimizu... Hyuga.

Gaara- ¿¡Qué!?¡¡Eso es imposible, no puedes ser una Hyuga!!

Aoimizu- Pues lo soy, si no me crees mira mi partida de nacimiento.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Aoimizu se levantó y fue hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ella, y estando ella de espaldas, al pelirrojo le resultó más fácil preguntarle.

Gaara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aoimizu- Ya te lo dije, me preocupo por ti.

Gaara- No me hagas reír.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?-la joven se da la vuelta confusa, mientras mira la espalda de Gaara. Ya que se había vuelto a acostar y le daba la espalda.-"Glups... se nota que está fuerte... "-no puede evitar pensar, a la vez que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Gaara- Hmp, todos los de la Hoja sois iguales.

Aoimizu- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes decir eso sin conocerme...

Gaara- Con ver el instituto en el que estás es suficiente.

Aoimizu- Yo no elegí estar aquí.

Gaara- ¿Hm?

Aoimizu- Me dieron una beca y este es el único instituto de la zona que tenía plazas vacías-le aclaró, mirando de nuevo con distracción por la ventana.

Gaara- Entonces tú... –el pelirrojo se viró para ella, sorprendido, pero esta vez era ella la que le daba la espalda-... espera¿qué eres de los Uchihas?

Aoimizu- Pues... soy la prima menor-responde, algo sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema.

Gaara- Pero te apellidas Hyuga-ve como Aoimizu vuelve a sentarse en la silla al su lado.

Aoimizu- Digamos que soy mitad y mitad.

Gaara- Eres una mezcla de sangre, eso explica la existencia del Byasengan. Pero si eres Hyuga y Uchiha¿cómo es que eres becada? Ambas familias son las más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad.

Aoimizu- Digamos que era una prueba.

Gaara- Eres extraña.

Aoimizu- Iie, soy complicada-le sonríe de lado.

En ese momento entran los hermanos de Gaara. Aoimizu los miró, cuando ella había llegado ellos no estaban.

Sabaku no Temari, era mayor que ella, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y recogido en cuatro coletas, los ojos eran iguales a los de su hermano y también portaba el uniforme de Suna.

Sabaku no Kankuro, también era mayor con 17 años, tenía el pelo pelirrojo más oscuro que el de Gaara, y los ojos negros.

Aoimizu se levantó, al verlos llegar, de la silla en la que estaba sentada, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta.

Gaara- ¡Espera!-el joven se incorporó de golpe, haciéndose daño en las heridas aún recientes.

Ella detuvo su paso y se viró para mirarlo.

Gaara- ¿Cómo... cómo sobreviviste a mi ataque?

Aoimizu- Ah, eso... ¿te da curiosidad?-el joven asintió de mala gana.-Ya te lo diré cuando te recuperes-decía a la vez que salía de la enfermería.-¡¡De modo que sánate pronto!!-se asoma a la puerta para decir esto último e instantes después desaparece de la vista de los Sabaku no.

Temari- ¿Quién era esa chica?

Gaara- Una nueva amiga... "y quizás algo más"-pensó, a la vez que se acostaba en la cama.

Temari y Kakuro- ¿Eh?-los dos miraron al menor preguntándose si en la pelea se habría dado algún golpe en la cabeza, ya que Gaara odiaba a todos los de la Hoja excepto a Naruto Uzumaki...

Mientras, con el rubio de ojos azules...

Naruto- A ver... ¿qué ramen elijo?

Hinata- N... Naruto-kun, acaban de poner una nueva receta de ramen allí-la linda Hinata señala al final del servicio de comidas.

Naruto- ¡¡Uaaaaaaah, ramen, ramen!!¡¡Arigato, Hina-chan!!-y se va a por el ramen, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya está de nuevo delante de Hinata.

Hinata- ¿Ocurre algo... ?

Naruto- ¡¡Ven a comer ramen conmigo!!-la coge de la mano y se la lleva con él a buscar la nueva receta de ramen.

Sasuke- ¡¡Naruto, no corras en el comedor!!-el Uchiha le da un zape.

Naruto- ¡¡Mou, Sasuke-baka, no me des que me dejas tonto!!

Sasuke- ¿Más todavía? Eso hay que verlo...

¿?- Sasuke, no molestes a mi hermano, anda.

Todos se viran a la vez al oír aquella alegre voz que sonaba detrás de ellos.

Naruto- ¡¡Hola, Lex!!

Alexis Uzumaki, una chica de 17 años (de la misma edad que tiene Itachi en mi fic, porque en realidad Itachi es mucho mayor que Sasuke) Cabellos rubios por las caderas que llevaba sueltos, de alegres y vivos ojos azules como los de su hermano, es decir... ¡¡que era la versión femenina de Naruto, ambos eran idénticos!!

Itachi- Vaya, ya llegó la marimacho.

Alexis- ¿¡A quién le dices marimacho!?

Itachi- Pues a ti¿es que no es obvio?-la mira con superioridad, lo que enoja un poco a la chica.

Alexis- Itachi... cállate-una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la frente de la chica.

Naruto- "Será mejor que intervenga o se matan con las miradas" Lex-neesan¿qué se te ofrece?

Alexis- ¿Cómo?-ella reacciona al ser llamada por su hermano menor.

Naruto- No es normal que estés a esta hora en el comedor, porque tú te traes la comida de casa, de modo que supongo que me buscarás para algo.

Alexis- Ah, es cierto... pero primero una cosita-la joven sonríe de forma gatuna, lo que hace que Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto traguen saliva, sabiendo lo que venía.-¡¡Hola, Hina-chan!!-la mayor abraza a la ojos perla con cariño, mientras que la abrazada se pone roja, aún no se acostumbraba a los repentinos abrazos.-Qué linda eres¿sabes? Me encantaría ser tu cuñada.

Hinata- O///O

Naruto- ¡¡Lex, no digas esas cosas!!

Alexis- ¿Por qué no? Ya va siendo hora de que te declar...

Naruto- ¡¡Calla!!-le tapa la boca a Alexis, para que no termine la frase.-Ahora en serio, dime qué es lo que quieres.

Alexis- Bueno, me han dicho que conoces a la chica que ganó a Gaara-le aclara, cuando Naruto le quita la mano de la boca.

Naruto- Sí¿y?

Itachi- "Un momento, me da que ya sé lo que quiere Alexis... Dios, ahora no va a ser cariñosa solo con Hinata... "-una gota cae por su sien.

Alexis- Pues... me gustaría que me la presentaras... –dice, poniendo morritos y ojos de cordero degollado, sabiendo de sobra que su querido hermano no se resistía a eso.

Naruto- Lex, no hagas eso... Además... –al Uzumaki se le encendió la bombilla, ya sabía cómo vengarse de Sasuke-... esa chica es prima de esos dos-señala a Sasuke y a Itachi.

Alexis- ¿¡En serio!?-automáticamente se vira hacia los dos Uchihas, y los mira con la misma cara que a Naruto.

Sasuke- Sí, Alexis, ven con nosotros-dice, resignándose, aquella chica tenía el terrible poder de convencer a todo el mundo con aquella técnica.

Itachi- Que fácil eres de convencer, estúpido hermano menor.

Sasuke- Te recuerdo que la última vez fuiste tú el que no se resistió a presentarle a Hina-chan, de modo que calla.

Itachi- Ya, pero quería conocerla porque Naruto no dejaba de hablar de ella.

Sasuke- Ya bueno, la cosa es que mira como han terminado Hinata y ella, parecen dos hermanas que se adoran.

Itachi- Pues algo parecido pasará con Aoi-neechan...

Sasuke- Seguramente...

Alexis- ¡¡Eh, vosotros dos, daos prisa!!-la Uzumaki ya estaba en la entrada de edificio.

Sasuke- Es rápida...

Itachi- Para lo que le interesa... –poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke e Itachi sabían donde estaría su prima, era una chica tímida (si hombre) y reservada, nunca solía contar nada de su vida a no ser que tuviera mucha confianza con la persona oyente, le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad y el silencio, de modo que el lugar perfecto para ella sería...

Sasuke- ... la biblioteca.

Alexis- Vaya, con que una chica intelectual, interesante.

Sasuke e Itachi- Bueno, intelectual lo que se dice intelectual...

Alexis no esperó a que acabaran de hablar, abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y entró en ella, más o menos sabía como era la chica físicamente, por lo que le habían dicho los que vieron el combate contra Gaara.

Alexis- "Pero es increíble, es decir, ni siquiera Sasuke e Itachi han conseguido ganar a Gaara gracias a su defensa inquebrantable... y sin embargo, llega esta chica nueva y en un solo asalto le gana, y para rematar la faena, consigue sobrevivir al Ataúd del Desierto... realmente es una joven interesante"-pensaba seria, a la vez que caminaba entre los pasillos, buscando una joven que coincidiese con la descripción que le habían dado.

Hasta que la vio, estaba en el pasillo de libros sobre el control del chakra, Alexis sonrió de lado, y sin hacer ruido se acercó a la chica por detrás, con la intención de asustarla.

Alexis- ... ¡¡BUU!!

Aoimizu- ¡¡Kyaaa!!-la chica pega un brinco del susto y se le caen varios de los libros que traía en las manos.-M... me has asustado...

Alexis- De eso se trataba... veamos, ojos rosa pálidos, pelo castaño... ¿Eres Aoimizu Hyuga?

Aoimizu- Etto... sí-la menor miró a la joven que tenía delante con el ceño fruncido, le recordaba demasiado a cierta persona, pero ahora no caía... -¿Y tú eres... ¿

Alexis- Ah, perdona mi brusquedad... –se disculpa, con las manos tras la nuca.-Me llamo Alexis Uzumaki, encantada de conocer a la vencedora de Sabaku no Gaara-le tiende una mano que la joven toma dudosa.

Aoimizu- Espera un momento... –procesa toda la información.-¿¡Alexis Uzumaki!?¿¡Eres hermana de Naruto Uzumaki!?

Alexis- Exacto.

Aoimizu- "Caramba... se parecen bastante... "

Sasuke- ¡¡Aoi!!-los Uchihas aparecen por el pasillo.-¿Estás viva?

Aoimizu- Pues... claro que sí¿por qué no debería estarlo?

Itachi- Ah, es cierto tú aún no lo sabes... –mira a la Uzumaki.-Esta de aquí-señalándola con la mirada-es un peligro público.

Alexis- ¡¡No es verdad!!

Itachi- Sí lo es.

Alexis- No.

Itachi- Sí.

Alexis- No.

Itachi- Sí.

Alexis- No.

Itachi- Sí.

Alexis- No.

Itachi- No.

Alexis- Sí... ¿eh?

Itachi- Jajaja, has picado-se burla de ella y se prepara para correr sabiendo ya lo que vendrá.

Alexis- ¡¡ITACHI UCHIHA!!-la joven sale corriendo detrás de él, y ambos salen de la biblioteca, dejando solos a Aoimizu y Sasuke.

Aoimizu- P... pero qué... 0.0U

Sasuke- Créeme, ahora que conoces a la hermana de Naruto verás escenas de estas muy a menudo u.uU

Aoimizu- Eh... jejeje... n.nU

Shikamaru- Son muy problemáticos.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!-la chica pega otro brinco al verse de nuevo asustada.

Shikamaru- Vaya¿y tú eres la que venció a Gaara? Qué problemática.

Aoimizu- ¿Cómo que problemática? Ha sido tu culpa, me has asustado.

Sasuke- +Suspiro+... él es Shikamaru Nara, el delegado de la biblioteca.

Shikamaru Nara, de la misma edad que Sasuke y Naruto, ojos pequeños de color negro, y pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

Shikamaru- He oído gritos, de modo que he venido a ver de quiénes se trataba.

Sasuke- Con la pachorra que tienes nunca coges a ninguno de los que monta alboroto ¬¬U.

Shikamaru- Es que darse prisa es muy problemático.

Aoimizu- Por curiosidad... ¿hay algo que para ti no sea problemático?

Sasuke y Shikamaru- ... No...

Aoimizu- No sé para qué pregunto...

Mientras...

Itachi- Oye, Alexis¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Itachi lucía un precioso chichón cortesía de Alexis Uzumaki, ya que al final había logrado atraparle... bueno, más bien él se dejó atrapar.

Alexis- Mientras no sea ninguna estupidez...

Itachi- Si puedes... ten vigilada a mi prima cuando Sasuke y yo no estemos cerca.

Alexis- ¿Hm?¿Por qué?

Itachi- Porque, ahora que ha demostrado de lo que es capaz, los más fuertes de la escuela querrán enfrentarse a ella.

Alexis- Ya veo...

Itachi- Y además, también está Sakura...

Alexis- ¿Ya ha tenido un enfrentamiento con ella?

Itachi- No, pero casi, mi estúpido hermano menor llegó a tiempo para que Sakura no terminase en el hospital...

Alexis- Esa pelo chicle, a nadie le cae bien...

Itachi- A las del club de fan's de mi hermano sí.

Alexis- Eso es porque son todas iguales... una vulgar imitación para gustarle a Sasuke.

Itachi- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Alexis- Bueno... y dime, tu prima... ¿tiene novio?

Itachi- ¿Eh? Pues no, y POBRE del que se le acerque.

Alexis- Por Dios, no me digas que eres celoso ¬¬

Itachi- No lo soy.

Alexis- No poco, celos de primo, que bonito... hmm... me pregunto si tu prima haría buena pareja con Sabaku no Gaara... –decía a la vez que empezaba a caminar para su clase.

Itachi- Alexis, ni se te ocurra ¬¬

Alexis solo sonríe de forma gatuna, rebosando la picardía de sus ideas. El Uchiha suspira cansando, aquella chica lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, pero... en cierto modo, le gustaba que lo hiciese.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5: Domar a las fieras con música

Capítulo 5º: Las bestias se doman con la música.

Nos situamos en la mansión Uchiha, en una habitación espaciosa, con una cama grande, un baúl a los pies de la cama, un escritorio de madera con una silla del mismo material, varias librerías, y una televisión con un DVD y una consola... en definitiva, el cuarto de Aoimizu Hyuga. El problema era que el despertador marcaba las 06: 45, y su hora de levantarse eran las...

Aoimizu- Hmp... –la joven se vira hacia el lado contrario a la ventana.-Tengo sueño... –y se vuelve a virar, pero entonces...

¡¡Pum!!

Aoimizu- Ay, mi pobre brazo TT.TT... –la chica al final se había caído de la cama junto con las sábanas, miró con los ojos casi cerrados el despertador, y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era... -¡¡Aaaahh, llego tarde!!-se pone de pie de golpe, coge su ropa y se encierra en el baño dando un portazo.

En la cocina ya se encontraban comiendo los dos Uchihas, y discutían por... por...

Sasuke- Que sí.

Itachi- Que no.

Sasuke- Te digo que sí va a llegar tarde.

Itachi- Y yo te digo que no¿acaso no has oído ese golpe? Es la clara señal de que se acaba de levantar, si se da un poco de prisa llegará a tiempo.

Sasuke- Oye...

Itachi- ¿Hm?

Sasuke- Y a este paso... ¿nosotros no llegaremos tarde también?-le pregunta, con una leve gotita.

Itachi- No, porque nosotros ya estamos vestidos, y no tardamos medio año en desayunar.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Kyaaa, llego tarde!!-cogió una tostada con mantequilla a toda velocidad y se dispuso a salir por la puerta trasera, si no fuera porque Itachi la cogió por la chaqueta del uniforme y la hizo parar en seco.

Itachi- No vas a llegar tarde, son solo las 7:00 y el instituto comienza a las 8:00, es decir, que aún queda una hora.

Aoimizu- ¿Quééééé?-la joven tenía dos grandes lagrimones en los ojos, era su segundo día de instituto y aún no se acostumbraba al horario.

Sasuke- La próxima vez procura poner el despertador más tarde, o te dormirás en clase por culpa del sueño.

Aoimizu- TT.TT... ¿Y por qué vosotros os levantáis tan temprano?

Sasuke e Itachi- Porque vamos a entrenar.

Aoimizu- Hm... yo también quiero entrenar con vosotros.

Sasuke- ¿Te levantarías a las 05:00 de la mañana?

Aoimizu- Otra vez será u.uU

Sasuke e Itachi- ¬¬U "Gandula"

Y así transcurrió un desayuno más en la mansión Uchiha, con alguna que otra discusión entre Sasuke e Itachi, pero nada más. A media hora del comienzo de las clases, salieron de la mansión, con rumbo a la escuela.

Sasuke- Hoy tienes clase de música¿verdad?

Aoimizu- Pues sí.

Sasuke- En el baile de primavera de año debe cantar una persona del instituto¿te vas a apuntar al casting?

Aoimizu- No.

Itachi- ¿Y eso por qué?

Aoimizu- No quiero apuntarme a nada hasta que me integre lo suficiente, quizás el año que viene.

Sasuke- Ya veo...

Naruto- ¡¡SASUKE, ITACHI, AOI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!

Pegaron un brinco al oír semejante grito, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Naruto, Alexis y Hinata.

Aoimizu- Buenos días.

Alexis- ¡¡Ohayo, Aoi-kawaii!!-la abraza a modo de saludo y la mencionada se sonroja un poco.

Sasuke e Itachi- ¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas ¬¬?

Alexis- Buenos días-les dice, pero sin soltar a la pobre Aoimizu-¡¡Eres adorable!!

Itachi- Suéltala que me la vas a asfixiar, y no me quiero quedar sin prima menor.

Alexis- ¡Oye, tú!¿¡Qué insinúas!?-esta vez, sí suelta a la menor, para encarar al Uchiha mayor y contestarle.

Itachi- Nada, no he insinuado nada.

Alexis- ¡¡Mentira, sí lo has hecho!!

Itachi- Alexis, no grites en medio de la calle, me haces pasar vergüenza.

Alexis- "No nos haces pasar vergüenza, sino me haces pasar vergüenza... pero será fresco... "-una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en su sien.

Hinata- Aoi-neechan¿qué tal estás?

Aoimizu- Bien, gracias, Hinata-sama.

Naruto- Oye, si Hina-chan es tu prima... entonces el idiota de Neji también es tu primo¿no?

Aoimizu- Hemm... sí-le cae una gota al oír como llamaba al otro Hyuga.-Pero aún no le he visto...

Hinata- Es que se fue de excursión con los de su clase.

Aoimizu- Ya veo...

Sasuke- A pesar de nuestras rivalidades, cuando se trata de excursiones de varios días, las clases de Konoha y Suna siempre van juntas.

Aoimizu- ¿En serio?

Alexis- Sí, suelen ir de dos en dos, es decir si va 4º C y 4º D de la Hoja, pues van 4º C y 4º D de la Arena.

Aoimizu- Ya veo... ¿y eso por qué? Si no os aguantáis.

Itachi- Los profesores de ambos institutos tienen hecho esa especie de 'trato', ya que ellos sí se llevan bien, pero como los alumnos no tratan de que nos llevemos mejor.

Aoimizu- Pues el plan no funciona muy bien que digamos...

Sasuke- Eso es culpa de los Sabaku no...

Aoimizu- ¿En serio es solo culpa de ellos?¿O es que los de Konoha también ponemos un poco de nuestra parte ¬¬?

Sasuke- Oye, no me mires así, que el pleito de ayer fue culpa de Kabuto.

Aoimizu- Por cierto¿qué hizo Tsunade-sama con respecto a eso?

Sasuke- Lo expulsó durante una semana.

Aoimizu- ¿Nada más? O.O!!

Sasuke- ¿Te parece poco?

Aoimizu- Pues sí... yo lo hubiese expulsado directamente del instituto.

Sasuke- Que expulsen a alguien una semana ya es algo raro...

Alexis- La razón de que no lo expulse es que su familia es una de las mayores donantes de la Villa.

A todos les cae una gota.

Aoimizu- Etto... jeje... n.nU

Ya habían llegado al instituto, la joven suspiró, definitivamente aquello no iba a ser un año normal... no sabía cuanto había acertado.

Se despidieron en la entrada, y cada uno fue a su aula. Aoimizu y Hinata iban juntas caminando, como si el hecho de la que la primera fuera una 'desterrada' por los Hyuga no tuviera nada que ver.

Hinata- Ahora toca música...

Aoimizu- Lo sé.

Hinata- Compartimos el auditorio con la clase 456 de 3º... –dice, con preocupación.

Aoimizu- ¿por qué lo dices en ese tono?

Hinata- Porque en esa clase están Sasuke y... Sakura.

Aoimizu- Ah, bueno... ¿¡QUÉ!?-la joven pega tal grito que los del pasillo se la quedan mirando como si estuviera loca, a ella le cae una gota.-G... gomen.. –todos vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo.-No puede ser...

Hinata- ¿Sigue sin caerte bien Sakura?

Aoimizu- Eso no se pregunta ¬¬

Hinata- n.nU

Aoimizu llegó al auditorio con el ánimo por los suelos, y nada más entrar pues...

Alumno 1- Mira, ella es la que venció a Gaara de la Arena-le decía un chico a su amigo.

Alumno 2- Es cierto, pero también dicen que es becada.

Alumno 3- ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte y ser solo una becada?

Alumno 4- Pero no es solo eso, me han dicho que es prima de los Uchihas y que vive con ellos.

Alumno 2- ¿En serio?

Aoimizu- ¡Eh!-a los alumnos les recorre un escalofrío.-Si tenéis algo que decir, decídmelo a la cara-le espeta al grupo de alumnos que la miraban y cuchicheaban.

Hinata- Tranquila, Aoi-neechan, ellos solo...

Aoimizu- Estoy tranquila.

Hinata- Aoi-neechan...

¡¡Rin, riin, riiin, riiiin, riiiin!!

La campana suena, por lo que todos los alumnos entran en el auditoria, aunque ya sabían de sobra que su querido y estupendo profesor de música, al cual también tenían de tutor, llegaría tarde.

Sakura- Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Aoimizu- Tú... –chasquea la lengua con notable fastidio.

Sakura- La última vez nuestra pelea quedó inconclusa, pero la próxima vez... te ganaré.

Aoimizu- Claro, claro... me ganarás siempre y cuando mi primo no esté cerca, porque babearías por él y no serías capaz de concentrarte en la pelea.

Sakura- Eres una maldita-dijo, a la vez que la cogía del cuello de la camisa de forma amenazante.-Escúchame bien, me da completamente igual que seas la prima de Sasuke-kun, si tengo que vencerte para que él me preste atención... lo haré.

Aoimizu- De la única forma que tú me ganarías, es matándome, además... jamás me dejaría ganar por alguien como tú.

Sakura- Entonces te mataré-los ojos de Sakura empezaban a volverse negros, y de su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un chakra del mismo color.

Hinata- Oh, no... Aoi-neechan... t-ten cuidado, e-ella es...

Ino- Ten cuidado, becadita, si Sakura libera a Inner no lo pasarás muy bien que digamos.

Ino Yamanaki o Yamanaka, iba al mismo curso que ellas, pero parecía mayor, tenía el pelo rubio y largo por las caderas recogido en una coleta de caballo, y los ojos azules.

Aoimizu- Eso tengo que verlo-sonríe de forma irónica, a lo que la rubia de ojos azules piensa que está loca.-Por cierto, Sakura-Inner-baka-pink... –entonces se hace el silencio ante tal insulto-... me estás arrugando la camisa-con la mano derecha le da un leve golpe a Sakura en el hombro, y la pelirrosa retrocede dolorida.

Hinata- Aoi-neechan... –la Hyuga se empezaba a preocupar, el asunto se estaba poniendo serio.

Sakura- ¿Pero cómo?

Aoimizu- Mi especialidad... es el control del chakra en las extremidades superiores-sonríe de forma traviesa y medio zorruna, lo que hace que Sakura se enfade aún más.

Sakura- ¿¡Es que pretendes provocarme para comenzar una pelea aquí!?

Aoimizu- ¿Yo? Claro que no, Sakurita, son imaginaciones tuyas.

Sakura- ¡¡Eres una maldita creída!!-perdiendo los estribos reúne una gran cantidad de su chakra en el puño y lo lanza contra la cara de Aoimizu, pero ella lo detiene con tan solo la mano derecha, que era la que tenía sana.-¿Pero cómo... ?

Aoimizu- Que te quede una cosa clara, si eso es lo único que sabes hacer, más te vale no enfrentarte a mí-se da la vuelta, pero Sakura se enfurece y levanta la pierna, habiendo reunido el chakra suficiente para que la patada le doliera, pero entonces algo detuvo su pierna en el aire.

Sakura- ... –se quedó sin habla al ver quién la había pillado de nuevo en medio de la faena, Sakura maldijo en su mente¿por qué siempre que discutían él aparecía justo cuando ella atacaba?

Sasuke- No creo que eso sea muy honesto que digamos-él la mira con sus ojos negros y fríos.

Sakura- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. Ella ha sido la que ha empezado.

Sasuke- ¿Es eso cierto?

Aoimizu- Lo único que le dije es que para ganarme hará falta que tú no estés cerca porque se distraería, ya que estaría babeando por ti... ¿eso es iniciar una pelea?-a todos los del salón les cae una gota.

Sasuke- Aoi.

Aoimizu- Vale, vale, perdona Sasuke-niisan.

Sakura- Es a mí a quién debes pedir perdón.

Aoimizu- Ni en un millón de años-le saca la lengua con burla.

Sakura- Argh... ¡¡maldita cría!!-exclama, a la vez que se iba a sentar en su sitio, seguida de Ino que la intentaba calmar.

Hinata- ¿Estás bien, Aoi-neechan?

Aoimizu- Hai.

Sasuke- No se lo deberías preguntar a ella, Hina-chan, sino a Sakura.

Hinata- Ya, pero... yo no tengo mucho trato con ella, y bueno...

Sasuke- Ya.

Aoimizu- Por cierto Sasuke...

Sasuke- ¿Hm?

Aoimizu- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que compartiríamos la clase de música!?

Sasuke- Fácil, nunca preguntaste.

Hinata y Aoimizu- o.oU

Kakashi- ¡¡Hola, chicos!!-el sensei aparece por la puerta con varias carpetas debajo del brazo.

Todos los alumnos- ¡¡Llega tarde!!

Kakashi- Lo siento, es que una ancianita necesitaba mi ayuda para cruzar...

Todos los alumnos- ¡¡Mentira!!

Kakashi- Jejeje-sonríe por su único ojo visible. Mientras que los alumnos lo miran enfadados.

Kakashi toma siento en una silla, saca unos documentos y empieza a revisarlos, pone cara de fastidio, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo teniendo en cuenta la rivalidad que había entre algunas chicas que cantaban bien...

Kkashi- "Pues ni modo" Bien, como Tsunade-sama, este año se necesita que una chica del instituto canta en el baile de primavera... –levantó la vista ya preparado para lo que le esperaba, todas las chicas tenían los ojos en estrellitas y le miraban alternativamente a él y a Sasuke, el cual pasaba un kilo de ellas porque miraba para Aoimizu, quien también pasaba un kilo de la situación y hablaba con Hinata.-"Vaya, esa chica nueva es de verdad diferente, empiezo a entender porque Sasuke e Itachi la quieren tanto y por qué es la envidia de todas las chicas de los clubs de fan's... " ¡¡Prestadme atención, ahora todos los que quieran harán la prueba!!-levanten la mano.

Todas las chicas (menos Hinata y Aoimizu)- ¡¡Nosotras!!

Kakashi- Qué raro... –pero también vio, con sorpresa, como Sasuke obligaba a su prima a levantar la mano derecha y como la ojirrosa hacía lo mismo con Hinata.-"Interesante" De acuerdo, iréis pasando de una en una-las chicas asintieron felices y los chicos tan solo se prepararon para ver un gran espectáculo.

Hagamos cuenta de que ya habían cantado casi todas, y que solo faltaban Aoimizu, Hinata y Sakura... y adivinad a quién le tocaba... ¡¡Sí, a Hinata!!

Kakashi- Bien, Hinata Hyuga, te tocó.

Hinata- P... pero yo...

Kakashi- Ya se lo agradecerás después a tu prima, venga sal a cantar.

Hinata- S.. sí...

Se levantó siendo empujada por su querida ya adorada prima, que la animaba con una leve sonrisa. Subió al mini-escenario, y cogió el micrófono que Kakashi le daba, la clase también calló, pues Hinata era querida por todos por su carácter amable y simpático.

**Abrázame y no me digas nada solo abrázame  
me basta tu mirada para comprender que tu te iras ,  
abrázame como si fuera ahora la primera vez,  
como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer, abrázame.**

**Si tu te vas te olvidaras que un día hace tiempo ya,  
cuando éramos aun niños me empezaste a amar  
y yo te di mi vida si te vas, si tu te vas  
ya nada será nuestro tu te llevaras en un solo  
momento una eternidad me quedare sin nada si te vas.**

**Abrázame y no me digas nada solo abrázame  
no quiero que te vayas pero se muy bien que tu te iras,  
abrázame como si fuera ahora la primera vez,  
como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer, abrázame.  
Si tu te vas solo me quedara el silencio para conversar  
la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad  
serán mis compañeras si te vas, si tu te vas  
se irán con tigo el tiempo y mi mejor edad,  
te seguiré queriendo cada día mas,  
me esperare a que vuelvas si te vas.  
Te seguiré queriendo cada día mas,  
me esperare a que vuelvas si te vas.**

Una vez finalizada la canción pasaron unos segundos, y después la clase entera estalló en aplausos, a todos les encantaba la dulce voz que tenía aquella chica. Bajó del escenario más roja que un tomate y fue a sentarse junto a su prima.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Sakura, que subió al escenario con una alegría completamente renovada.

Sakura- Bien, esta canción es de parte del Club de fan's para ti, Sasuke-kun.

El mencionado solo dio un bufido de fastidio, igual que su prima menor, la Hyuga de ojos blancos les miró con una sonrisa y una gota.

Hinata- "Como se nota que son primos"

Todos se callaron, pues a pesar de ser increíblemente insoportable, Sakura seguía siendo una de las chicas más guapas y populares del instituto.

**No me niegues amor te lo pido,  
que no vivo cuando me dices que no,  
me hiciste alimentar lo prohibido y estar mal,  
que ahora juegues al tormento de negar.**

**No me niegues amor te convido  
a que pruebes otro instante de amor mío,  
porque dices que te vas sin saber que es mi dolor,  
no tener cada noche y recordar.**

**No me niegues amor te convido,  
que asesinas mis ansias de estar contigo,  
que me rompes el alma corazón mío,  
No me niegues amor,  
no me niegues amor, no me niegues amor.**

**No me niegues amor,  
que no es justo dejar en el olvido  
los momentos felices que vivimos,  
No me niegues más amor,  
yo te lo pido.**

**Que seré yo sin ti alma perdida,  
delirando este amor que me consume,  
te suplico mi amor no te obligo  
a que entiendas mi dolor solo te pido.**

**No me niegues amor te convido,  
que asesinas mis ansias de estar contigo,  
que me rompes el alma corazón mío,  
No me niegues amor,  
no me niegues amor, no me niegues amor.**

**No me niegues amor,  
que no es justo dejar en el olvido  
los momentos felices que vivimos,  
No me niegues más amor,  
yo te lo pido.**

**No me niegues más amor,  
yo te lo pido.**

**Los momentos felices que vivimos,  
No me niegues más amor,  
yo te lo pido.**

**No me niegues más amor,  
yo te lo pido.**

Todas las del club de fan's aplaudieron eufóricas, Aoimizu puso los ojos en blanco.

Kakashi- Eeeh, sí. Gracias, Sakura, ha sido una gran interpretación-la pelirrosa se fue a sentar a su sitio con una sonrisa triunfal, a la vez que miraba a Aoimizu de la misma manera.

Sakura- Supera eso-le murmuró, al pasar por su lado.

Aoimizu- ¿Por qué diablos está tan confiada?-pregunta, mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Hinata- P... porque Sakura-san, s... siempre ha sido la primera en la clase de música.

Sasuke- Pero eso podría cambiar-mira a su prima, que le sonríe burlona.

Kakashi- Aoimizu Hyuga-la mencionada levanta la mano.-Ha llegado tu turno, eres nueva, de modo que eres una caja de sorpresas para todos nosotros, demuéstranos de qué eres capaz.

Aoimizu- Claro... Kakashi-sensei... –la joven se levanta, y sin darle mucha importancia a los murmullos que dejaba atrás, subió al mini-escenario, Kakashi-sensei le pasó el micrófono.

Kakashi- Bien. ¡¡Callaos, todos!!

Se callaron, pero no porque lo hubiera dicho el sensei, sino porque realmente estaban llenos de curiosidad. Aoimizu suspiró, notando cómo se empezaba a sonrojar un poco.

**Esta es la historia de un sábado  
ya no importa que mes,  
y de un hombre sentado al piano  
de no importa que viejo café.  
Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos,  
apestando entre humo y sudor,  
y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago  
volviendo a su eterna canción. **

Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor,  
haces que me sienta bien,  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel.

Cada vez que el espejo en la pared  
le devuelve más joven la piel,  
se le encienden los ojos y su niñez  
viene a tocar junto a él.

Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas, que le recuerdan quien fue,  
el más joven maestro al piano  
vencido por una mujer.

Ella siempre temió echar raíces,  
que pudieran sus alas cortar  
y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba  
y quiso sus fuerzas probar.

No lamenta que de malos pasos,  
aunque nunca desea su mal,  
pero a ratos, con furia, golpea el piano y algunos que le han visto llorar.

El micrófono huele a cerveza  
y el calor se podría cortar,  
solitarios oscuros, buscando pareja  
apurándose un sábado más.

Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano  
la emoción empapada en alcohol,  
y una voz que le dice: "pareces cansado, y aun, no salido ni el sol".

Lentamente fue bajando el tono de voz, hasta que prácticamente quedó convertido en un susurro que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Los alumnos tardaron bastante tiempo en reaccionar, hasta que prácticamente todos, menos las del club de fan's, aplaudieron incluso Sasuke aplaudía.

Kakashi- Vaya... bonita interpretación, puedes sentarte-sonrió a la joven, que le devolvió la sonrisa, y se sentó de nuevo, miró a Sakura y le dijo.

Aoimizu- ¿Suficiente?-sin esperar respuesta se sentó, completamente triunfal.

Sakura- "Aoimizu Hyuga... no sabes cuánto te odio"

Kakashi- "Parece que este año la cosa está difícil... "

Mientras, en otra clase...

Orochimaru- Haced todos los 40 ejercicios de las páginas 12 y 13.

Se oyó una gran queja general por parte de todos los alumnos.

Orohimaru era el profesor de Lengua, tenía el pelo castaño largo, los ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de una serpiente, una lengua más larga de lo normal y la piel muy pálida.

Alexis- No es justo-se oyó del fondo de la clase.

Orochimaru se viró, sabiendo de sobra de quién era esa voz... esa condenada voz... El profesor se viró con fastidio.

Orochimaru- Srt. Uzumaki, tenía que ser usted...

Alexis- No puede mandarnos 40 ejercicios el segundo día de clases-le espeta enfadada, y levantándose de su sitio.

Itachi- Alexis, no creo que sea buena idea que...

Alexis- Calla, Itachi.

Itachi- Como quieras.

Orochimaru- Escúcheme, señorita, yo soy aquí el que tiene autoridad, y por lo tanto, si yo digo que hagan 40 ejercicios, 40 ejercicios deben hacer¿entendido?

Alexis- Pero no es justo, que tenga autoridad solo porque posea el título de magisterio/profesorado no quiere decir que tenga derecho a explotarnos de esa manera.

Orochimaru- Srt. Uzumaki¿por qué no se sienta y se ciñe a lo que yo ordeno?

Alexis- Porque no pienso hacerlo.

Orochimaru- De acuerdo, entonces¡¡sal al pasillo hasta que acabe la clase!!

Alexis- ¿¡Qué!?

Orochimaru- Lo que ha oído.

Alexis- Hmp-se dirige a la puerta y, al pasar por delante del profesor, sacude el pelo, a la vez que una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, Orochimaru solo gruñe con fastidio.

Itachi- Pero, profesor, no puede...

Orochimaru- ¿¡Quiere correr su misma suerte, sr. Uchiha!?

Itachi- Pero es que ella...

Orochimaru- ¡¡Al pasillo!!

Itachi- Como ordene...

Pone los ojos en blanco y hace el mismo recorrido de Alexis, al final sale de la clase. Orohimaru se vira con expresión enfadada hacia los alumnos, que lo miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos, los cuales se ponen a hacer los ejercicios de inmediato.

Alexis- Maldito Orochigay... –patea una bola de papel que había por allí.

Itachi- Si me hubieras hecho caso no habría pasado nada.

Alexis- ¿Itachi?-le mira sorprendida, el Uchiha acababa de salir de la clase y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Itachi- Siempre consigues que Orochimaru-sensei la tome contigo.

Alexis- ¡¡Pero es que es verdad!!

Itachi- Ya lo sé, pero siempre ha sido así, no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana cambie por completo.

Alexis- Ese tipo no cambia ni aunque le apunten con una metralleta.

Itachi- Mujer, tanto como eso... -.-U

Alexis- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Itachi- Por haberte intentado defender.

Alexis- ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Itachi no dijo más, solo sonrió confundiéndola más aún, y se sentó en el suelo, sabiendo de que aún quedaba bastante para que acabara la clase. Alexis le miró, y finalmente se sentó al lado de él.

A la hora del recreo...

Hinata- Y eso fue lo que pasó, Naruto-kun.

Naruto- Vaya, Aoi-chan realmente tiene agallas.

Se encontraban debajo de un árbol, la Hyuga le contaba a Naruto lo que había pasado en la clase de música entre Aoimizu y Sakura.

Hinata- Sí... y-y al p-parecer... este año... hay competencia pa.. para lo del baile...

Naruto- ¿No va a cantar Sakura? Siempre es ella la que canta en todos los eventos.

Hinata- Pues no, Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que las finalistas del casting somos Aoi-chan, Sakura-san y... y yo...

Naruto- ¿Tú también?¡¡Qué bien!!

Hinata- n///n

Naruto- Definitivamente no faltaré a ese baile, no puedo perderme la oportunidad de oírte cantar.

Hinata- A... arigato...

Naruto sonrió dulcemente a la joven a su lado. Ya era la hora de la salida, Aoimizu le tocaba volver sola a casa porque los demás estaban ocupados con no sé qué cosas, suspiró... no le gustaba volver sola... no porque tuviese miedo, si no porque se aburría. Suspiró una vez más y se dirigió a la salida, pero su respiración se cortó al ver allí a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: Descubriendo sentimientos

Capítulo 6º: Descubriendo sentimientos.

Bien, nuevamente nos situamos en la clase de Itachi y Alexis, en la cual no quedaba un alma... no, esperad, sí que quedaban.

Alexis- ¡¡Maldita sea!!-la rubia golpeó el suelo, notablemente molesta.

Itachi- Bueno, si no le hubieras contestado, esto no habría pasado-dijo el Uchiha, refiriéndose a la actual situación de ambos.

Ahora me toca explicar lo ocurrido, resulta que Orochimaru-sensei (que mal suena eso) los castigó con quedarse después de las clases a limpiar el aula, que por cierto estaba hecha un asco, y de paso también les mandó hacer cuarenta análisis sintácticos.

Alexis- Maldito Orochigay, ¡¡argh, no lo aguanto!!

Itachi- Te aseguro que él a ti tampoco-dijo el moreno, mientras pasaba el trapo por los muebles y quitaba el polvo-¿Cuánto hará que no limpian esta clase?

Alexis- Son unos pordioseros-dijo, mientras recogía la basura que sus compañeros echaban en clase.

Itachi- La mayoría son así-comentaba, mientras la rubia se viraba hacia él con la intención de contestarle algo, pero en un golpe de mala (o quizás buena suerte) pisó una cáscara de plátano (¿de dónde salió la cáscara de plátano? O.O!!) y cayó al suelo, pero no cayó sola, se llevó a Itachi consigo, de modo que quedaron uno encima del otro.

Alexis- Etto... y-yo... –la rubia en esos momentos imitaba a un tomate bien maduro, pues sus mejillas estaban realmente encendidas.

Itachi- "No sé cuánto voy a poder aguantar sin decirle nada... ella... realmente ella me... "-vio interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando, inconscientemente se perdió en los ojos de la Uzumaki.

Alexis- "¿Por qué?¿Por qué no me levanto?¿Por qué no lo aparto?¿Por qué no le reprocho nada... será que él... será que él a mí me... ?¡¡No!!... eso no puede ser, no otra vez, no... no quiero volver a ser herida... "-pensaba tristemente Alexis, a la vez que se sumergía en el mar de oscuridad que formaban los ojos del Uchiha.

Itachi- Etto... A... Alexis... –le llamó, con algo de dificultad.

Alexis- D... dime, I... Itachi...

Itachi- Verás... es que tú a mí... "¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?"...

Alexis- ¿Yo... a ti... ?

Itachi- Pues verás es que... me estás aplastando-señala el cuerpo de la joven encima suya.

... Silencio sepulcral...

¡¡PUM!! Fue el golpe que se oyó cuando Alexis reunió en su mano toda la cantidad de chakra posible y golpeó al pobre moreno, dejándolo incrustado en el suelo.

Itachi- M... mi pobre cuerpo... –se quejaba mientras intentaba en vano levantarse.

Alexis- Eso te pasa por idiota.

Itachi- Jo, pero es que me estabas aplastando –hace un puchero.

Alexis- "¿Qué me pasó... realmente... quería que él dijera esas sencillas palabras?"-piensa la rubia, mientras barría y recogía la causa del accidente (la cáscara de plátano xDxD)

Itachi- "No creo ser capaz de decirle lo que siento... además... ella sufrió mucho... ¿qué tal si me rechazara? Se echaría todo a perder, la amistad que tenemos el uno en el otro... no quiero que eso desaparezca"-pensaba por su lado el mayor de los Uchihas, mientras observaba como la rubia limpiaba.

Alexis- ¡¡Ayuda, no seas vago!!-le lanza el borrador para hacerlo reaccionar, y da la casualidad de que le da justo en la cara.

Itachi- ¡¡Alexis!!

Alexis- Me llamo.

Y mientras ellos empezaban una más de sus comunes discusiones, Aoimizu trataba de encontrar una explicación a la presencia del pelirrojo en la puerta del Konoha de la Hoja.

Aoimizu- ¿Gaara?¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta, entre extrañada, alegre y sorprendida.

Gaara- Obviamente esperándote-le respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Aoimizu- Ah, jejeje, ¿ya estás mejor?

Gaara- Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Aoimizu- +Suspiro+... ¿Siempre eres tan amable?

Gaara- Hmp.

Habían empezado a caminar por las calles, ninguno decía nada, pero de vez en cuando se miraban. Hasta que al final Gaara habló.

Gaara- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a mi técnica?

Aoimizu- ¿Eh? Ah, pues...

Gaara- ¿Pues?

Aoimizu- Usé la técnica del cambiazo-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras se ponía los brazos tras la nuca.

Gaara se cayó de espaldas al estilo anime por semejante respuesta.

Gaara- Tienes que estar de broma.

Aoimizu- Pues no-dijo la joven sonriendo.-Lo que descuartizaste eran en realidad un par de troncos.

Gaara- No me lo puedo creer, nadie jamás había conseguido escapar de esa técnica, y ahora llegas tú y te salvas de la manera más patética.

Aoimizu- Eres cruel-le espetó, haciendo un puchero de fastidio.

Gaara- Es la verdad-dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Aoimizu- Ya veo... -pone los ojos en blanco-... la verdad por encima de todo.

Naruto- ¡¡AOI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN, GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Los mencionados pegaron un brinco, preguntándose individualmente cómo era posible que Naruto siempre lograse asustarlos.

Aoimizu- Hola, Naruto.

Naruto- ¿En serio cantas mejor que Sakura?

Aoimizu- "Aquí las noticias vuelan"-pensó, con una gota.-No sé si canto mejor que ella, es solo que le hago competencia.

Gaara- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Hinata- Verás... Gaara-kun, este a... año se celebra... en el baile de primavera un evento... e... en el que tiene que cantar un... alumno del instituto...

Gaara- ¿Y tú te has presentado?-mirando a la castaña.

Aoimizu- Culpa a Sasuke-niisan.

Naruto- Y no es la única, Hina-chan también ha quedado finalista en el casting.

Gaara- ¿En serio?-arquea una ceja-¿Y cómo es posible que tú te hayas apuntado a algo así?

Hinata- Culpa a Aoi-neechan

Aoimizu- Jejeje n.nU

Los estudiantes siguieron la ruta que le correspondía a cada uno hacia su casa. De modo que vamos a hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo, y nos situamos el mismo día pero por la noche. Sasuke acababa de acabar su entrenamiento y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando pasó por delante del de su hermano, y oyó que este estaba escuchando música... no le extrañaba que su hermano escuchase música, lo que le extrañaba, era el tipo de música que tenía puesta... baladas...

Sasuke- ¿Itachi?-entra en la habitación de su hermano, y se lo encuentra sentado en el porche, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

Itachi- ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta, cortante.

Sasuke- ¿Te sientes bien?

Itachi- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Sasuke- Bueno, digamos que no es muy normal verte escuchando baladas, siempre dices que eso es para chicas.

Itachi- Ahí tienes la explicación de que esos CD estén en mi cuarto.

Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres dec...? ¡Ah, se los has quitado a Aoi!

Itachi- Iie, se los he cogido prestados sin avisar.

Sasuke- Y dime, Einstein, ¿cuál es la diferencia?-al ver que no recibe respuesta arquea una ceja, realmente su hermano estaba raro... entonces se le encendió la bombilla-¿Te ha pasado algo con Alexis?

Itachi- Creo que sería más conveniente preguntar por lo que no ha pasado.

Sasuke- ¿Y qué es lo que no ha pasado?

Itachi- Nada.

Sasuke- ¿Y estás así porque no ha pasado nada de lo que no debía pasar?-el más joven de los Uchihas se ve liado en sus propias palabras.

Itachi- Algo así.

Sasuke- Hermano, te aseguro que aunque lo intento no consigo entenderte-dijo, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado y no le gustaba, Alexis y su hermano por un lado, Hinata y Naruto por otro...

Sasuke- ¿Sabes quién se ha apoderado de la mayoría de tus CD?-le pregunta a la menor, que estaba sentada en la cocina, comiendo lo que parecía ser una natilla.

Aoimizu- Lo sé, ¿te ha contado algo?

Sasuke- No, nada de nada-abre la nevera mientras buscaba algo para cenar, pero aunque se había pasado la tarde entrenando no tenía hambre.-¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?

Aoimizu- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke- Naruto me contó que estabas con Sabaku no Gaara.

Aoimizu- Ah, pues... bien, normal...

Sasuke- ¿Te has pensado lo del baile de primavera?

Aoimizu- No voy a cantar, solo lo hago para fastidiar a Sakura.

Sasuke- Y ella para fastidiarte a ti.

Aoimizu- Pues ya está, es odio mutuo.

Sasuke- Últimamente con tu llegada todos están muy sensibles, te los has traído de cabeza.

Aoimizu- No lo pretendía.

Sasuke- Lo sé, pero quieras o no, siempre terminas cayéndole bien a los demás.

Aoimizu- Menos a Sakura.

Sasuke- Eso es porque tenéis un carácter demasiado chocante, sois tan diferentes...

Aoimizu- ... como el agua y el aceite.

Sasuke- Algo así.

Mientras, en la mansión de los Uzumaki, una linda chica intentaba acertar en la diana con un kunai, pero cada vez que lanzaba uno, este o se clavaba fuera de la diana o se iba para el quinto pino.

Alexis- Maldita sea... ¡¡Maldito seas, Itachi Uchiha!!-lanza un kunai, que nuevamente se desvía.

Naruto- Oye, Neesan... –calla al ver como un kunai se aproxima a él, a lo que tiene que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo.-Lex, ¿qué haces?

Alexis- Intentando... concentrarme...

Naruto- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-le pregunta, al ver el aspecto que tenía su hermana, pues no estaba alegre y enérgica como de costumbre, sino que estaba como aquella vez... aquella maldita vez... –Neesan, ¿no será que... ?-Alexis miró a su hermano menor confundida, pero entendió a lo que se refería al ver aquella mirada de odio e ira que tan pocas veces usaba.

Alexis- No, tranquilo, Naru, es solo... que estoy algo confundida...

Naruto- ¿Tienes problemas con los deberes?-pregunta ingenuamente.

Alexis- Claro que no-sonríe al ver la inocencia de su hermano.

Naruto- ¿Entonces por qué estás confundida y... triste?

Alexis- Te lo diré... cuando yo lo sepa-le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto- Sé que soy aún demasiado pequeño, y que no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas, a veces soy algo torpe, no entiendo mucho los problemas de mates y no soy el primero de la clase, pero... sabes que si tienes algún problema... yo estoy para ayudarte... –calló al sentir como unos brazos lo abrazaban, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Alexis lo abrazaba con dulzura y con calidez.

Alexis- Claro que no eres todo eso, hermanito, tú eres muy valiente, nunca te rindes, siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara, afrontas los problemas con optimismo, y qué más da que no entiendas las mates, ni siquiera a mí me gustan... eres el mejor hermano que he podido tener, y por eso te quiero tanto, porque siempre estás aquí para ayudarme, y para consolarme...

Naruto- Lex-neesan...

Alexis- ¿Si, Naru?

Naruto- Te quiero mucho.

Alexis- Yo también, hermano, yo también...

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7: Las competiciones deportivas

Capítulo 7º: Se acercan nuevos problemas/Las competiciones deportivas

Había pasado una semana y algo desde aquel pequeño roce entre Alexis e Itachi y ahora era una mañana más en la ciudad, los Uchihas iban caminando tranquilamente mientras arrastraban consigo a la Hyuga, que tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

Aoimizu- No se vale... TT.TT

Sasuke- Venga ya, Aoi, no es para tanto.

Aoimizu- Prueba a que Itachi te ponga el altavoz del equipo de música en el oído a todo volumen y después me cuentas si es o no para tanto ¬¬

Itachi- Es que si no, no te despertabas.

Aoimizu- Hay formas más delicadas de hacerlo TT.TT

Itachi- Las hay, pero no es culpa mía si tu pobre despertador está estampado contra la pared.

Aoimizu- Hacía demasiado ruido.

Sasuke- De eso se trata, por algo se le llama despertador.

Aoimizu- Jo-hace un puchero.

Sasuke- Por cierto, hermano, ¿ya se te pasó lo de aquella anoche?

Itachi- No sé de qué me hablas-dice, haciéndose el desentendido.

Aoimizu- Neh, Itachi-niisan, sabes que si tienes algún problema insólito... que no puedas resolver... nos lo puedes contar, y te ayudaremos a solucionarlo... ¿verdad?

Itachi- Eres demasiado tierna-la Hyuga se sonroja un poco, pero no deja de mirar a su primo.

Aoimizu- Tú... me has ayudado mucho, siempre me protegías de los otros Hyugas y Uchihas cuando éramos pequeños... me acompañabas al baño cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad, me ayudaste a entrenar y a volverme más fuerte... también me ayudaste a estudiar... aunque a veces te sacaba de quicio y Sasuke-niisan tenía que detenerte para que no me mataras a mí y a las matemáticas... –los dos Uchihas sonrieron al recordar aquello, realmente... ella se acordaba de esos tan mínimos detalles... –Por eso... creo que ya es hora de que yo te ayude a ti... necesito... devolverte el favor...

Itachi- ... –se viró hacia ella, y le revolvió el pelo con cariño-Ya lo has hecho... no te preocupes, hace bastante tiempo... que me has devuelto el favor...

Aoimizu- ¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunta confundida, pero Itachi se había quedado mirando hacia delante, por lo que los otros dos también miraron.-Gaa... Gaara...

Sasuke- Vaya, parece que te está esperando...

Aoimizu- Yo... yo...

Gaara- Hola-la saludó, cuando llegó junto a ellos.

Aoimizu- B... buenos días, ¿qué haces... aquí?

Gaara- Esperarte.

Aoimizu sonrió, dos veces la misma pregunta, dos veces la misma respuesta.

Itachi- Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, nos vemos luego, Aoi-neechan-le dijo, mientras cogía a su hermano menor por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba a rastras.

Sasuke- Escúchame bien, Sabaku no Gaara-le llamó, a lo que Gaara viró sus ojos verde agua hacia él.-Como le hagas daño, despídete de la vida.

Gaara- Ahórrate tus amenazas, Uchiha, no tengo por qué hacerle daño... no a ella...

Sasuke- Más te vale-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de su hermano lo metiese en el callejón por el que se tardaba más en llegar a la escuela.

Aoimizu- "¿Por qué va por el camino más largo?"-piensa, con una gota en su sien.

Gaara- Vamos, ¿o piensas quedarte ahí parada?

Aoimizu- ¡¡Espérame!!-la joven alcanza al chico que estaba a unos metros más adelante que ella.-Es raro... que últimamente me esperes todos los días...

Gaara- Yo... quiero saber la razón...

Aoimizu- ¿Qué razón?

Gaara- La razón por la que eres diferente a los demás.

Aoimizu- ¿Diferente?-arquea una ceja... ella no era diferente a los demás... –Bueno, quizás soy extraña porque pertenezco a dos familias, tengo un carácter raro...

Gaara- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que... tú no nos tratas a mis hermanos y a mí como los demás... no nos desprecias por no ser ricos... y esa clase de cosas.

Aoimizu- Para mí... todos somos iguales...

Gaara- ¿Iguales?

Aoimizu- Claro, todos somos humanos, tenemos dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, dos oídos, dos manos, dos piernas... en lo único que se diferencian las personas... es en su forma de ser... hay algunos que son buenos por naturaleza, como Hinata... otros son hiperactivos, como Naruto-kun... otros son serios y temen a ser heridos, como Sasuke-niisan e Itachi-niisan... los hay demasiado pijos y egoístas, que derraman la baba por alguien, como Sakura e Ino... también hay personas serias, desconfiadas, algo difíciles de tratar, pero que en el fondo se sienten solos, necesitan cariño y que se les valore por lo que son y no por lo que tienen o no tienen, y que no demuestran dichos sentimientos por miedo al engaño... como... como tú, Gaara.

Gaara- ¿Qué?-parpadea sorprendido, ¿era eso lo que la chica pensaba de él?-Espera un momento, yo no soy así-le espeta sonrojado-¿por qué piensas eso d... ?

Aoimizu- Vamos, o tanto tu instituto como el mío nos cerrarán las puertas.

Gaara- Pero... –no le dio tiempo a replicar, Aoimizu le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de allí, en dirección a ambos institutos.

Mientras, ya en Konoha de la Hoja...

Hinata- Naruto-kun, ¿vas a p-participar en las competiciones deportivas?-le pregunta al joven a su lado que también miraba el tablón de anuncios.

Naruto- Claro que sí, Hina-chan, estoy en el equipo de fútbol.

TenTen- De todas formas, las competiciones deportivas serán un problema.

Alexis- Un gran problema.

Hinata- ¿P... por qué... decís... e... eso?

TenTen- Llevamos bastante tiempo sin tener problemas con Suna de la Arena, sin embargo, ahora con lo de las competiciones deportivas...

Alexis- ... la rivalidad entre Suna y Konoha resurgirá de las cenizas.

Naruto- Es extraño cómo los problemas con ellos se han suavizado tanto...

Alexis- Eso es porque Aoimizu y Gaara se han hecho muy amigos-le aclara, de forma pícara.

Sasuke- Cosa que a mí no me hace nada de gracia.

Alexis- A ti no te hace nada gracia, deberíamos apuntarte en un cursillo de: Como saber sonreír y no ser un amargado.

Sasuke- Voy a pasar eso por alto.

Alexis- Te lo aconsejo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Sasuke- Creo que en el gimnasio-se viró para mirarla, pero cuando lo hizo la joven ya no estaba allí.-¿Pero cómo... ?-parpadea varias veces al ver la rapidez de la rubia.

Mientras, la Hyuga menor se encontraba llegando al instituto Konoha de la Hoja, cuando vio mucha gente acumulada alrededor del tablón de anuncio.

Aomizu- ¿Competiciones deportivas?-inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

Neji- Se hacen todos los años, en ellas participan los institutos de la zona.

Al oír aquella voz tan conocida se dio la vuelta con rapidez, para encontrarse con un chico un año mayor que ella, de pelo largo castaño que llevaba recogido en una coleta y unos preciosos ojos perlas.

Aoimizu parpadeó varias veces, se acercó al joven que la miró impasible, pasó los brazos por el cuello de él y... le quitó la coleta de un tirón, dejando el pelo del Hyuga caer sobre los hombros y la espalda del ojiblanco.

Aoimizu- Siempre he dicho que el pelo suelto te queda mejor, Neji-niisan-le dijo, para después saludarlo en repentino abrazo.

Neji- Me vas a asfixiar.

Aoimizu- Fuaah, gomen nasai, Neji-niisan.

Neji- ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?-le pegunta, mientras pasaban de largo el tablón de anuncio y se internaban en el instituto.

Aoimizu- Hmm... unas dos semanas o algo así, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

Neji- Estábamos de campamento con Suna de la Arena.

Aoimizu- Ya veo, en ese caso, hay alguien que se alegrará de verte-dijo la joven sonriendo traviesa.

Neji- ¿Alguien?

TenTen- ¡¡Nejiiiii!!-la chica de los moños apareció de entre los estudiantes, y eufórica abrazó a un Neji muy sorprendido que se sonrojó al instante.-¡¡Te eché de menos!!

Neji- Etto... TenTen...

TenTen- No tenía a nadie al que dar la lata, es muy aburrido estar sin ti.

A Aoimizu y a Neji les salió una gota al escuchar a la castaña de moños, que se separó del joven Hyuga para después cogerlo de la muñeca y llevárselo a rastras.

Neji- ¡¡Hasta después, Aoi!!-se despidió a duras penas.

Aoimizu- M... matta ne...

Alexis- ¡¡AOI-CHAAAAN !!

Aoimizu- ¿Lexi-xhan?-mira confundida como Alexis viene, la agarra de la muñeca y se la lleva con él al patio principal-¿Qué ocurre?

Alexis- Nada importante, aparte de que te vas a perder el discurso de Tsunade-baachan-dijo con tranquilidad mientras corría.

Aoimizu- ¿¡QUE!? Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-ahora era ella la que llevaba a Alexis corriendo de la mano.

Alexis- "Cuanta energía, esta chica cada vez me cae mejor"

Unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para que llegasen al patio principal, en él ya habían bastantes alumnos y Tsunade estaba en la parte más altas del patio (las escaleras ¬¬) con un micrófono en la mano.

Tsunade- ¿SE OYEEEEEEEEEE?-los alumnos se taparon los oídos y la miraron de forma acusadora.-De acuerdo, como todos sabemos este año también se celebrarán las competiciones deportivas, estarán las pruebas de siempre: natación, agilidad, fútbol, el combate de chakra, maratón, y no me acuerdo de cual más. Participarán los institutos: Suna de la Arena, Rain de la Niebla, Nota del Sonido-gotazo para todos los alumnos-y no me acuerdo de cual más. De modo que hay que entrenar duro y proclamarnos también este año campeones.

Todos los alumnos- ¡¡SÍ!!

Sakura- Las competiciones deportivas... serán una buena excusa para darte una paliza.

Aoimizu- Eso ya lo veremos.

Sus miradas se cruzan con odio, los demás niegan con la cabeza, será una competición muuuuy larga.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: Reduciendo campos

Capítulo 8º: Reduciendo campos/Entrenar en equipos de tres

Aoimizu suspiró, aún estaban reunidos en el patio y ella no entendía por qué, ya había sido dado el anuncio de las competiciones deportivas, entonces... ¿qué es lo que faltaba?

Iruka- De acuerdo, los alumnos que nombre han de venir conmigo al gimnasio.

Alexis- Es el procedimiento de todos los años.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?

Alexis- Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes. Ahora Iruka-sensei irá llamando a ciertos alumnos para que vayan a entrenar al gimnasio con el fin de poder prepararlos para las competiciones deportivas.

Aoimizu- ¿No puede apuntarse el que quiera?

Alexis- No, los seleccionan los profesores.

Aoimizu- ¿Por qué?

Alexis- Porque no todos los alumnos del instituto pueden usar el chakra.

Aoimizu- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Alexis- ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver?

Aoimizu- Pues eso, son competiciones deportivas, es decir, DEPORTE.

Alexis- En estas competiciones deportivas se debe utilizar el ckakra.

Aoimizu- Sinceramente, no me veo haciendo natación usando chakra.

Alexis- Bueno, para eso nos entrenan. ¿Te gustan las experiencias nuevas?

Aoimizu- Eh... sí...

Alexis- Entonces te lo vas a pasar bien, tú solo espera y verás.

Aoimizu- Si tú lo dices.

Alexis solo sonrió, y ambas dirigieron su vista hacia el sensei, que ojeaba unas hojas de su archivador con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Iruka- Las personas son: Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, TenTen, Uchiha Itachi, Rock Lee, Deidara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Alexis, Aburame Shino, Kakuzu, Sassori, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Aoimizu.

Aoimizu- ¿Es obligatorio?

Iruka- Sí.

Aoimizu- Y yo que no quería comprometerme a nada...

Sasuke- ¿Ahora te pensarás lo del baile de primavera?-le pregunta, mientras se reunían con los demás e iban camino al gimnasio.

Aoimizu- Pero qué pesadito estás tú con el bendito baile de primavera-le mira de forma acusadora.

Sasuke- Curiosidad.

Aoimizu- Ya, claro-replica, usando el tono de: y-yo-me-lo-creo.

Entraron al gran gimnasio, el cual estaba lleno de instrumentos y armas de combate, y al fondo había un tatami donde se podía practicar artes marciales, dentro del gimnasio ya se encontraban los demás profesores.

Kurenai- ¿Son estos los nuevos candidatos?

Iruka- Así es. Escuchadme todos-los curiosos alumnos se callaron.-Para entrenar se os dividirá en grupos de tres y se os asignará un profesor, tenéis lo que queda de septiembre y octubre para entrenar y perfeccionar vuestro manejo del chakra, ya que las competiciones son en el mes de noviembre.

... Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que todos reaccionaron a la vez.

Todos los alumnos (menos algunas excepciones)- ¿¡Equipos de tres!?

Alexis- Vaya, eso es nuevo.

Iruka- Lo que habéis oído, es un nuevo sistema con el que espero que os relacionéis y os llevéis mejor.

Todos los alumnos (menos algunas excepciones)- Hai.

Iruka- Bien, ahora diré los equipos que YO he elegido.

Todos los alumnos (menos algunas excepciones)- Oh, genial.

Los otros maestros rieron y a Iruka le salió una vena en la sien. Entre el grupo de alumnos (que no eran muchos) se encontraban Sakura, Aoimizu, Sasuke, Alexis, Naruto, Itachi, Hinata, Neji y TenTen... los demás estaban dispersos en distintos sitios del gimnasio.

Sakura- Ojalá me toque en el mismo equipo que a Sasuke-kun

Aoimizu- En tus mejores sueños ¬¬

Sakura- Calla, baka, además Sasuke-kun estaría encantado

Sasuke- ... –él no dice nada, tan solo observa como las chicas se mandaban miradas matadoras.

Iruka- Bien, 1º equipo: Itachi, Alexis y Deidara con Asuma, 2º equipo: Lee, Neji e Ino con Gai.

Sakura- Me moriría si me pusieran en el mismo equipo que a ti.

Iruka- 3º equipo: Hinata, TenTen y Naruto con Kurenai, 4º equipo: Sakura, Sasuke...

Sakura- ¡¡Bien!!-da un golpe al aire en gesto de alegría.

Aoimizu- ... –pone cara de fastidio, y vira los ojos hacia otro lado.

Iruka- ... y Aoimizu con Yondaime.

**Aclaración:** Como no sé cual es el verdadero nombre de Yondaime (no sé si es Kaseiyo o Arashi o algún otro) lo pongo por Yondaime, para que no os liéis y sepáis de quién estoy hablando.

Sakura- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Iruka- 5º equipo: Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru con Kakashi, 6º equipo: Kiba, Kakuzu y Sassori conmigo.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué decías sobre estar en el mismo equipo que yo?-la mira triunfal y con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sakura- Maldita sea ¬¬

Aoimizu- Yo también te quiero, Sakurita ¬¬

Sasuke- Genial, dos fieras en el mismo equipo y yo cuidando de que no se maten-él estaba entre Sakura y Aoimizu que volvían a las miradas matadoras.-"Realmente si las miradas matasen, ya estarían más que muertas"

Yondaime- Eh, chicos, ¿estáis listos?

Los jóvenes se viran para encontrarse con su sensei, un hombre de pelo rubio despuntado y ojos azules. Por instinto los tres miraron hacia Naruto.

Aoimizu- Encantada... Yondaime-sensei.

Sakura- Etto... ¿qué es usted de los Uzumakis?-mirando el increíble parecido entre el sensei y Naruto.

Yondaime- Solo alguien cercano-sonríe, y los conduce a la parte del gimnasio en la que entrenarían.-Bien, a vosotros dos os conozco de otros años, pero tú eres nueva, ¿verdad? No te había visto antes.

Aoimizu- He entrado este año-dijo algo intimidada por el atractivo del sensei.

Yondaime- Veo que tienes una buena formación física-comentó el rubio, mirando el entrenado cuerpo de la joven.-¿Has sido entrenada para luchar?

Sasuke- Algo así.

Yondaime- Por lo visto sois primos, bueno, vamos a empezar con un ligero combate de entrenamiento.

Sasuke, Sakura y Aoimizu- ¿Combate de entrenamiento?

Yondaime- Aoimizu, ¿algunas vez... has manejado una espada?-le enseña a la joven una katana, ella asiente levemente con la cabeza, en el clan Uchiha había sido entrenada para luchar con cualquier arma.-Entonces tú manejarás la katana. Sakura, coge tú la otra katana.

Sakura- Pero yo nunca he usado una espada, siempre cojo las cintas.

Yondaime- Tienes que aprender a manejar otra clases de armas, nunca se sabe cuándo te harán falta.

Sakura- Haiii.

Yondaime- Lucharéis vosotras dos, Sakura vs Aoimizu, ¿cómo te suena eso, Sasuke?

Sasuke- Sinceramente, me suena a peligro.

Yondaime- ¿A peligro?-es entonces cuando oye el choque de dos metales, aparta la mirada de su alumno para mirar a las dos chicas que se encontraban sobre el terreno de lucha.

Sakura- No luchas mal para ser una novata-bloquea una estocada que Aoimizu le lanzaba desde el costado derecho.

Aoimizu- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea?-le espeta de forma irónica.

Sakura- ¿Realmente has sido entrenada para luchar?¿Qué clase de infancia has tenido?-le pregunta, mientras lanzaba una estocada que Aoimizu esquivaba, daba una vuelta sobre su pie derecho y le lanzaba otra estocada al hombro derecho que esquivó con algo de dificultad.

Aoimizu- No sabes nada de mí, de modo que no abras la boca si no es para decir algo útil.

Sakura- ¿Sabes usar todo tipo de armas?

Aoimizu- Sí-ahora se habían separado un metro, y caminaban en círculos, apuntándose con las hojas de las katanas.

Sakura- ¿No te daba miedo... usarlas desde tan joven?-pregunta con algo de curiosidad, mientras Aoimizu le lanzaba una serie de estocadas que la estaban haciendo retroceder, ya que no era capaz de bloquearlas todas.

Aoimizu- Una vez... alguien me enseñó que las armas son seguras siempre y cuando sean usadas para proteger a las personas que uno aprecia-da una vuelta sobre sí misma, le da una estocada por el costado derecho que Sakura esquiva con facilidad, nuevamente da una vuelta sobre sí misma para atacar el costado izquierdo, pero en el último segundo se gira y logra atacar el costado derecho, colocándole la hoja de la katana sobre la piel pero sin hacerle daño.-Si no hablaras demasiado serías mejor luchadora-se recoge el pelo en una coleta y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

Sakura- Y tú me caerías mejor si no fueras tan presuntuosa.

Aoimizu- Mira quién habló, la que babea por mi primo ¬¬

Sasuke- Yondaime-sensei, como no las detenga se van a matar-le dice a su maestro, el cual se había quedado algo anonado con el resultado del combate.

Yondaime- Vaya, eres muy buena en el manejo de la katana-le dijo a Aoimizu una vez que salió del trance, y recibiendo una sonrisa de la ojirrosa.

Aoimizu- Arigato, sensei-hace una inclinación, y se iba a dar la vuelta para observar ahora el combate de entrenamiento entre Yondaime y Sasuke cuando la voz de Sakura la detuvo.

Sakura- ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó ese principio?-preguntó curiosa, mientras se iba a sentar junto a ella para observar a los otros dos.

Aoimizu- Bueno, pues verás... –notó la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, y cuando lo miró sus ojos se encontraron con complicidad-... fue el mismo que me enseñó a usar una espada.

Sakura- ¿Ah?¿No vas a darme nombre?

Aoimizu- Iie, averígualo tú solita, Sakura-Inner-baka-pink.

Sakura- ¡¡Que dejes de llamarme ASÍ!!

Aoimizu- Hai, hai, lo que tú digas-sonríe tranquilamente mientras se recuesta para observar el combate masculino, quizás... su relación con Sakura podría mejorar... o al menos dejar de odiarse a muerte... –Pero como diría Shikamaru... hacer algo así es muy problemático-susurra, observando como Sasuke se colocaba rápidamente detrás de Yondaime y le intentaba dar un golpe que Yondaime esquivó con gran facilidad.-"Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de un sensei"

Mientras, con el equipo de Asuma...

Asuma-sensei, era el maestro del 1º equipo, era muy moreno, con el pelo negro y algo de barba, por cierto, iba con un cigarrillo.

Itachi- Esto es un problema-dijo mirando el equipo en el que le había tocado.

Alexis- No me estarás llamando problemática ¬¬

Itachi- No, para nada.

Asuma- A ver, chicos, prestadme atención.

Itachi, Alexis y Deidara- Diga, Asuma-sensei.

Asuma- Veamos, Alexis.

Alexis- ¡Hai!

Asuma- Tú siempre participas con el equipo de natación, ¿verdad? Eres crolista y espaldista.

Alexis- También soy mariposista.

Asuma- ¿Y tú, Itachi?

Itachi- En el equipo de fútbol.

Asuma- Si mal no recuerdo el partido de fútbol es una de las últimas pruebas.

Deidara- Sí, después viene el combate de chakra, pero dicho combate solo se celebra si el partido acaba en empate, y luchan los capitanes de ambos equipos.

Deidara tenía la misma edad de Itachi y Alexis, además de que estaban en la misma clase, era rubio de pelo recogido en una coleta y ojos azules.

Alexis- El año pasado nos ganó Nota del Sonido en el partido, no hizo falta la celebración del combate de chakra.

Itachi- El año pasado no estaba Sasuke de capitán.

Asuma- He oído que Sabaku no Gaara también ha ascendido al puesto de capitán.

Alexis- Oh, genial, Sasuke y Gaara ya son peor que el perro y el gato y ahora resulta que se van a enfrentar.

Deidara- Se enfrentarán siempre y cuando Suna de la Arena consiga llegar al final de las competiciones.

Asuma- teniendo a Sabaku no Gaara como capitán ten por seguro que llegarán, además de que los profesores de Suna me han dicho que este año la competición no será pan comido.

Itachi- ¿Habéis vuelto a apostar ¬¬?

Asuma- Ah... jejejeje... –riendo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Alexis, Itachi y Deidara- No tienen remedio... –dejan caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

Alexis- Jo, ahora con esto de las competiciones deportivas Aoi-chan y Gaara-kun no podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos-una vena resalta en la frente de Itachi-van a estar mucho tiempo separados, es una verdadera pena.

Itachi- A ESE Sabaku no, lo quiero LEJOS de mi prima.

Alexis- ¿Qué nunca te han dicho que tener celos es malo?

Deidara- Es cierto, aunque sean celos de primo, no deberías quitarle tanta libertad.

Asuma- Es cierto, si no, la pobre no va a tener vida social.

Itachi- ¡¡YO NO LE QUITO NADA!!¡¡Y NO LE TENGO CELOS AL SABAKU NO!!-los otros tres se tapan los oídos.

Alexis- Vaaale, ya nos quedó claro, en serio, no hacía falta que nos dejaras sordos-dijo con sarcasmo.

Itachi- Hmp.

Asuma- Bueno, chicos, no hay que desanimarse, seguro que este año ganamos nosotros.

Alexis, Itachi y Deidara- ... –sin habla observando la euforia de su sensei.

Deidara- bueno, ¿empezamos a entrenar o qué?

Asuma- Sí, sí. Vamos a la piscina.

Itachi y Deidara- ¿Nosotros también?

Alexis- Hay que trabajar en E-Q-U-I-P-O

Los chicos suspiraron y siguieron al sensei y a su enérgica amiga fuera del gimnasio. Seguidamente se internaron en otro edificio, allí se encontraba la piscina de 50m techada, al fondo habían varios bancos para sentarse y dos puertas que conducían a los vestuarios. Alexis sonrió, cogió la bolsa y se internó en el vestuario femeninos con una sonrisa satisfecha, los otros tres la imitaron entrando en el los masculinos.

Deidara- Oe, sensei.

Asuma- ¿Hm?

Deidara- ¿Este año también van a haber combates de espadas?

Asuma- Al parecer sí, hay de dos categorías: katana y esgrima.

Itachi- ¿Saben quiénes participarán?

Asuma- Más o menos, en la categoría de esgrima: Sassori y Kakuzu; y en la categoría de katana: Shikamaru y Aoimizu.

Itachi- Me lo imaginaba-pone los ojos en blancos mientras se termina de poner el bañador reglamentario.

Deidara- ¿El qué?

Itachi- Cuando mi padre les entregó el expediente de Aoi-neechan, ya me imaginaba que la meterían a la categoría de katana.

Asuma- ¿Es buena?

Itachi- Tuvo matrícula de honor en la escuela de katanas-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se ponía el molesto gorro de natación.

Asuma- Esa prima tuya parece ser muy completa...

Itachi- Sabe usar cualquier tipo de arma, sabe ninjitsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, tiene una rapidez increíble heredada de mi hermano menor y de mí, es astuta e inteligente.

Asuma- Parece... –dudando si decirlo o no.

Itachi- ... el arma perfecta, lo sé.

Deidara- Eso es cruel.

Itachi- El clan Hyuga la quiso usar en cierta ocasión para sus fines, pero conseguimos alejarla de ese mundo y la entrenamos nosotros... Aoi ha tenido que superar demasiados obstáculos...

Deidara- Una infancia difícil...

Itachi- No lo sabes tú bien... –susurra, mientras salen de los vestuarios y se encuentra en primer plano con la cara de Alexis que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Alexis- ¿Por qué... habéis tardado tanto?-pregunta, mientras sufrí al ver el pecho tan bien formado del moreno Uchiha, notó como se empezaba a sonrojar, de modo que intentó mirar a otro lado menos al cuerpo de Itachi.

Itachi- Estábamos conversando-dijo, algo confundido por la actitud de Alexis.

Alexis- ¿Conversando?-mira como Itachi sin responderle, y Deidara se tiran al agua de cabeza, haciendo la típica salida, y empezando a nadar, ella les siguió con la mirada, suspiró y se tiró en una calle distinta.

Mientras, con el equipo de Kurenai...

Naruto- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto, Kurenai-sensei?-dijo un Naruto que se encontraba en el patio, cargando varias cajas llenas de libros escolares (imaginaos lo que tiene que pesar eso)

Kurenai- Porque necesitan que alguien lleve las cajas y como tú, Naruto, te has ofrecido voluntario, pues todo el equipo tiene que ayudar.

Naruto- Yo no sabía que me iba a poner a llevar cajas cuando dijo que tenía un encargo importante para nosotros.

Kurenai- Es importante, imagínate que esos libros no lleguen a los alumnos, sería una catástrofe en el mundo de la educación.

Kurenai-sensei era una mujer joven, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, llevaba un traje no muy normal y la seriedad en su rostro.

Naruto- Sin duda para nosotros sería un alivio-murmuró mientras dejaba la caja en la sala de profesores y se incorporaba.

Hinata- Na... Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto- Hai, Hinata-chan, pero sinceramente no sé de qué nos va a servir esto para las competiciones...

TenTen- Kurenai-sensei, dice que es para aumentar nuestra fuerza en los brazos.

Naruto- Sí, claro... yo soy futbolista, la fuerza en los brazos no me va a servir de mucho, dattebayo.

Kurenai- ¿Entonces qué le parece si le pongo a dar 50 vueltas al campo de fútbol de 110x55m, señor 'yo soy futbolista'?-pregunta maliciosa la sensei detrás de él.

Naruto- Etto... creo que me voy a cargar otra caja-toma carrerilla y sale corriendo en busca de otra caja.

TenTen- Kurenai-sensei, es demasiado cruel.

Kurenai- Tiene que aprender a obedecer a sus mayores-dijo mientras se iba leyendo un libro.

Hinata- Kurenai-sensei... ¿leyendo u-un l... libro?

TenTen- Me parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei-decía mientras dejaba otra caja encima de la que había dejado Naruto.

Hinata- Esperemos... e-que no sea el... Achi Achi Paradise...

Los dos se miran entre sí ante aquella probabilidad, en sus cabezas se imaginaron a Kakashi con el Achi Achi Paradise masculino y una mirada pervertida, y a Kurenai con el Achi Achi Paradise en femenino y también con una sonrisa femenina... enseguida una cruz roja tachó dicha imagen.

Hinata y TenTen- No es posible-salieron en busca de otra caja.

Con el equipo de Gai...

Gai-sensei... bueno, tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que los demás senseis, tenía el pelo negro en forma de capa, cejas pobladas y ojos negros... iba completamente de verde.

Gai- ¡¡Arriba el espíritu de la juventud!!

Neji- En estos momentos una persona normal diría Dios mío.

Ino- Hazme un favor, haz que eres una persona normal y dilo.

Neji- Dios mío, con menudos nos vino a tocar.

Lee- ¡¡Así se habla, Gai-sensei!!

Rock Lee, creo que aún no le he descrito, cursaba el mismo año que Neji y TenTen, tenía el pelo en un extraño peinado en capa, unas cejas muy pobladas y unos ojos grandes... la réplica de Gai-sensei.

Neji- Me hubiese conformado si nos... hubiese tocado solo con uno de ellos... –decía mientras hacía abdominales.

Ino- Yo hubiese preferido que no me tocara con ninguno de los dos-opinó ella, a la derecha de Neji, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Neji- ... Se me olvidaba... que eres una quejica... –dijo el ojiblanco mientras observaba (ellos aún permanecían en el gimnasio) a Aoimizu pelear con una katana.

Ino- ¿Por qué la... vigilas... tanto?-le pregunta, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Neji- Pasé mucho tiempo sin saber de ella... supongo... que me alegro... de verla... –respondía con la voz entrecortada.

Ino- Tienes una forma... muy extraña de demostrar... tu alegría...

Neji- ¿Por?

Ino- Digamos... que las personas normales... abrazamos a las personas que hemos estado tanto tiempo... sin ver para demostrarle... que estamos contentos de su regreso...

Neji- Yo no soy de... esa clase de personas...

Ino- Se me olvidaba... que no eres una persona normal...

Gai- ¡¡Arriba, alumnos, ahora iremos al campo de fútbol a dar 100 vueltas!!-a Ino y a Neji casi se les cae la boca al suelo, aquel sensei les iba a matar con semejante entrenamiento.-¡¡Y tenemos que hacerlo en 15min!!

Lee- ¡¡Gai-sensei, nuestro objetivo debería ser recorrerlas en 10 min!!

Ino y Neji- ¡¡Por muchos objetivos que os marquéis necesitaremos más de 20min para hacer 100 vueltas a semejante campo!!-dijeron mientras salían del gimnasio bajo la mirada de algunos alumnos.

Con el equipo de Kakashi...

Shikamaru- Esto es problemático... –dijo el joven Nara al ver que su sensei les había dicho que iría al baño y ya se tardaba 2h.

Shino- ... –él simplemente no dice nada.

Shino Aburame, un joven de pelo despuntado y de color castaño, con el chándal de Konoha de la Hoja, y unas gafas de sol que le tapaba los ojos.

Chouji- A lo mejor tenía ganas de comer.

Chouji Akimichi, un joven de la misma edad que Shino y Shikamaru, tenía el pelo largo de color castaño claro, y los ojos pequeños y negros.

Shino- No, Chou, el sensei no es como tú.

Chouji- Pues vaya-dijo mientras comía las papas de su bolsa.

Kakashi- Oe, chicos-el sensei aparece en una nube gris con un pequeño ¡Pum!

Shikamaru- Ya era hora, eres muy tardón, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi- Es que me topé con un ancianito que iba al baño antes que yo y...

Shikamaru y Chouji- ¡¡MENTIRA!!

Kakashi- Ah... jajajaja... –sonríe por su único ojo visible.

Shikamaru- Qué problemático... –mientras daba un suspiro, mirando a su despistado sensei.

Con el equipo de Iruka...

Kiba- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Iruka-sensei?-le pregunta, mientras golpeaba la pared.

Kakuzu- ¡¡Oye!!¡¡No golpees la pared, que es muy cara!!-le dijo, mientras le ponía una especia de goma espuma para que no dañase la pared.

Sassori- Kakuzu, deja a Kiba-kun tranquilo.

Iruka- Ay... Bien, chicos, ahora tendremos que practicar con las armas, puesto que ya hemos practicado la condición física de cada uno-decía mientras apuntaba las cosas en una libreta.

Kakuzu- Por cierto, ¿ese perro no cuenta como miembro? Porque entonces seríamos cuatro.

Iruka- No, no cuenta.

Kakuzu- Vale, entonces me tienes que pagar la plaza de Akamaru en el equipo.

Kiba- ¡¡Anda ya!!¡¡Akamaru es menor de seis años y no paga nada!!

Kakuzu- ¿En serio?

Kiba- Bueno, no sé si es menor de seis años, pero lo que sí sé es que los menores de seis años no pagan nada en la mayoría de los casos.

Kakuzu- Ah, pues entonces nada.

Sassori- ¿Y eso por qué, Iruka-sensei?

Iruka- No lo sé, es una ley del Gobierno.

Sassori- Me refiero a por qué el perro no cuenta como un miembro.

Iruka- Ah, eso es porque los del clan Inuzuka siempre han luchado con los perros de su lado, de modo que es una tradición que cada miembro del clan luche con un perro como aliado.

Sassori- Ah... claro, claro... –saca una libreta, un bolígrafo y lo apunta.

Iruka- Van a ser unos entrenamientos muuuuy largos-susurra mientras veía como Kiba y Kakuzu discutían de nuevo, y Sassori simplemente los miraba.

Este ha sido el comienzo de los entrenamientos, pero la cosa se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante, pues los de Suna de la Arena no se dejarían ganar... a todo esto... ¿podrían las competiciones interponerse entre una relación?

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: Diferentes formas del cariño

Capítulo 9º: El amor a veces toma diferentes formas.

Se dejó caer al suelo cansada y sudando la gota gorda, una katana estaba clavada a su lado, no muy lejos de su cuerpo. Y una figura masculina se movió entre las penumbras del dojo, se trataba del joven de cabellos negros.

Sasuke- Aoi¿qué te pasa? Normalmente me das más guerra, y hoy te he desarmado tres veces en menos de cinco minutos.

Aoimizu- Lo siento Sasuke-niisan, pero no es nada... nada de nada-dijo mientras volvía a coger la katana.

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde el comienzo de los entrenamientos por equipo, y a pesar de que los senseis eran 'duros', seguían entrenando con ardor para ganar el mayor número de pruebas posibles en las competiciones. Sin embargo, dos personas habían estado todo ese tiempo sin verse, inmerso cada uno en su propio propósito, aunque por las dos partes... ambos sufrían la ausencia del otro...

Sasuke- Aoi, dejémoslo aquí.

Aoimizu- Pero aún puedo continuar-se quejó la menor mientras apretaba con fuerza la katana.

Sasuke- Mejor no, hoy no has dado un palo al agua, y si seguimos así podré hacerte daño sin querer.

Aoimizu- Como quieras-suelta la katana y se sienta en el tatami del gimnasio de los Uchihas.

Sasuke- ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy distraída.

Aoimizu- Ya lo sé, es que... no sé, no me puedo concentrar aunque quiera.

Sasuke- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sabaku no Gaara?.la mira de reojo para ver su inmediata reacción, que consistía en un sonrojo que cubrió la morena piel de las mejillas de ella.

Aoimizu- No sé de qué me hablas-vira el rostro hacia el lado contrario de su primo.

Sasuke- Hace dos semanas que empezamos los entrenamientos-se acuesta en el tatami mirando hacia el techo-y hace exactamente dos semanas desde que no ves el Sabaku no.

Aoimizu- Yo... es que... –se abrazó a sus rodilla, ya le habían quitado el yeso de la mano izquierda y desde entonces entrenaba de forma exhaustiva junto con Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó largo rato observándola, minutos después soltó un suspiro, se levantó y cogió su toalla para secarse el sudor de las frente.

Sasuke- Si tanto lo extrañas... ve a verlo... –dijo antes de salir del gimnasio y dejarla sola.

Aoimizu se quedó un rato allí parada, apoyada en la pared y mirando la nada, hasta que finalmente se fue a bañar a su cuarto. Ya sabía lo que haría, pero no dejaba de preguntarse... si él se molestaría...

A la mañana siguiente se oyó un nuevo golpe en la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke- ¿Se ha vuelto a caer?

Itachi- Tal parece que sí-responde el Uchiha mayor, mientras comía una tostada, sostenía un vaso de leche y hablaba por teléfono.-Que sí, Alexis.

_Alexis- ¿Estás seguro?_

Itachi- A mí me parece que sí, últimamente ha estado muy decaída, se acuesta tarde por las noches y esas cosas...

_Alexis- Hmm... yo sigo pensando que es porque hace dos semanas que no ve a Gaara._

Itachi- Y yo te digo que es porque está sufriendo de insomnio, Aoi nunca se pondría así por un chico.

_Alexis- El primero siempre es especial._

Itachi- Hmp, esto ya está pasando de castaño oscuro, como ese Sabaku no no venga a verla yo mismo iré a arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

_Alexis- Hacer de primo celoso no la ayudará._

Itachi- Aún así¿por qué piensas que esa es la razón de su extraño comportamiento?

Alexis- Porque las chicas somos muy sensibles cuando no vemos al chico que nos gusta durante tanto tiempo.

Itachi- ¿Tanto tiempo? Solo han sido 2 semanas...

Alexis- Lo que yo digo, mucho tiempo.

Itachi- ¿Y tú?¿No echas de menos al chico que te gusta? Con los entrenamientos me supongo que tú tampoco has podido verlo.

... Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

Itachi- Dios dijo: Que se haga el silencio, y el silencio se hizo-dijo medio burlón para hacer reaccionar a la chica.

Alexis- Hmp, digamos... que lo tengo muy cerca todos los días, y que quiera o no, siempre lo veo.

Itachi- ¿Ah, si?-dijo con una pequeña (o sí, pequeña) punzada de celos.-¿Y quién es?-despistado como los Uchihas en ese tema.

Alexis- ... –sin palabras, porque se lo acababa de dar en bandeja de plata y resulta que no cogía la indirecta.- No importa... "Y después dice que es Aoi-chan la que no pilla las indirectas"

Sasuke casi escupe la leche de la risa que le estaba entrando, definitivamente su hermano era un negado en el amor (como si él fuese un experto ¬¬)

Sasuke- "Se nota que es Uchiha"-pensaba muy divertido, mientras veía como una apurada Aoimizu entraba en la cocina, con el uniforme puesto, el pelo recogido y la maleta bajo el brazo.-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Aoimizu- Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa-dijo mientras cogía una tostada con mantequilla que Itachi le alcanzaba, bebía un poco de leche y salía de la cocina con la tostada en la boca.

_Alexis- ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Itachi- Mi prima que tiene prisa, me pregunto a dónde irá...

Alexis- En serio, Itachi, eres un despistado.

Itachi- ¿Ah?¿Por qué?

Alexis- Por qué dice...

Aoimizu llegó corriendo al instituto de Suna de la Arena, miró con sorpresa el edificio, había mucha diferencia entre Konoha y Suna, pero aún así el edificio seguía siendo enorme.

Aoimizu- "Me pregunto por qué tanta rivalidad si los dos son casi igual de grandes"-pensó con una gota mientras se quedaba parada delante de la puerta principal y los alumnos que pasaban por allí se quedaban mirándola antes de entrar.-"Hmm... ¿habrá llegado ya?"-varios interrogantes le aparecieron sobre la cabeza.

Temari- ¿Buscas a alguien?-una voz femenina sonó detrás de ella.

La Hyuga se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mayor de los Sabaku no, que la mirada entre divertida y sorprendida junto con una sonrisa que rebosaba picardía y burla.

Aoimizu- "¿Por qué me mirará así TT.TT?" Etto... yo... verás es que...

Temari- Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado como Dios manda, me llamo Sabaku no Temari-le tendió la mano cuando llegó hasta ella.

Aoimizu- Un placer, yo soy Aoimizu Hyuga.

Temari- Encantada de conocer a la candidata para mi hermano... –la mira con picardía.

Aoimizu- ¿Candidata?-la mira sin entender.

Temari- Gaara tenía razón, eres bastante ingenua.

Aoimizu- n///n

Temari- ¿Andas buscando a mi hermano?

Aoimizu- Pues claro que no, qué va-mientras desvía la mirada a unos pájaros que pasaban por allí.

Temari- Ah, bueno... –la mira alzando una ceja.

Aoimizu- ¿... Ha venido?-pregunta al ver que la respuesta no colaba-"Cállate, cállate, cállate"-la menor se regaña así misma.

Temari- La verdad es que no-la mirada de Aoimizu se torna confusa.-Está en cama con 42º de fiebre.

Aoimizu- ¿¡Qué!?

Temari- Es culpa de que se la pase entrenando hasta tarde incluso los días de lluvia.

Aoimizu- Pero bueno, ese chico está loco o qué, la salud es lo primero de todo-muestra un poco de enfado al recibir tal noticia.

Temari- Intenta explicárselo tú a ver si a ti te hace caso.

Aoimizu- ¿Cuánto hace que está con fiebre?

Temari- Desde ayer por la noche.

Aoimizu- Será masoquista...

Temari- En realidad se resfrió... porque lleva varios días viéndote entrenar y sin decidirse si saludarte o no.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué... ?-un sonrojo evidente cubrió las mejillas de ella.

Temari- Jejeje... no me hagas caso son tonterías mías... "Si Gaara se entera de que me he ido de la lengua me mata"-pensó con una gota.

Aoimizu- Como digas-la chica pensó las cosas unos segundos, para después despedirse de la mayor.-Mucha gracias, Temari-san, nos vemos otro día-y echó a correr en dirección contraria a su instituto.

Entonces alguien apareció en una nube de polvo al lado de la Sabaku no, sus ojos aguas se encontraron con los negros característicos de los Uchihas.

Sasuke- ¿Qué te había dicho?

Temari- Hmp, tenías razón, enamorada como una tonta-mira a Sasuke delante de ella y frunce el ceño.-De todas formas no entiendo por qué has querido que ella lo supiera.

Sasuke- Porque estoy seguro de que irá a verlo, de modo que será mejor que me invente una excusa para dársela a Kakashi-sensei.

Temari- ¿Y por qué me has pedido ayuda?

Sasuke- Porque es mi prima y no la quiero ver sufrir, simple y llanamente.

Temari- Qué complicados sois los Uchihas-otro ¡Pum! Y otra nube gris le indicó que Sasuke había vuelto a desaparecer.-"Debe quererla mucho para dejar de lado su orgullo"-pensaba mientras entraba en Suna de la Arena.

Mientras en Konoha...

Alexis y Deidara- Ya era hora-exclamaron al ver aparecer por la puerta a Itachi Uchiha que traía cara de aburrido.

Alexis- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, Uchiha?

Itachi- Para nada, lo que pasa es que sabía que me estarías esperando y por eso te he hecho esperar-dijo tranquilamente, a la vez que veía como Deidara sujetaba a la Uzumaki que se quería soltar para noquear a Itachi.

Deidara- No deberías enfadarla, sabes de sobra que es peor que una fiera cuando se cabrea.

Itachi- No me pidas que deje de hacer algo que me encanta-le dijo al rubio mientras Alexis iba delante de ellos dos, y ellos atrás.

Deidara- En vez de lanzarle indirectas tan raras¿por qué no se lo dices ya?

Itachi- Hmm... me lo pensaré seriamente.

Deidara- Algo así es mejor no pensarlo y simplemente hacerlo-dijo mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio puro.

Itachi- Hmp.

Mientras en una de las clases ya se encontraban sentados dos personas, mirando con aburrimiento alrededor o simplemente observando a la persona aburrida.

Naruto- Oye, Hina-chan.

Hinata- ¿Hm? Dime, Naruto-kun.

Naruto- ¿En qué vas a participar tú de las competiciones deportivas?

Hinata- Pues... e-en natación con Alexis-san...

Naruto- Ya veo...

Hinata- ¿P... por qué la pregunta, Naruto-kun?

Naruto- Pues para saber en qué sitio debo estar para poder verte competir, dattebayo.

Hinata- o////o

Naruto- Hina-chan¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto más roja que un semáforo-dijo mientras tocaba la frente de la Hyuga.-¡¡Estás ardiendo!!-claramente el calor de la cara no era porque tuviese fiebre, pero como Naruto no se enteraba, pues... -¡¡Vamos a la enfermería!!-la coge de la mano y se la lleva corriendo de allí.

Hinata- P... pero, Naruto-kun, no tengo f... fiebre... estoy p... perfectamente...

Naruto- ¡Pero si estás ardiendo!¿Cómo vas a estar perfectamente?

Hinata- "Pero es que el calor no es porque esté enferma... Naruto-kun... ¿cuándo te darás cuenta?"-suelta un suspiro, cierra los ojos un instante, y cuando los vuelve a abrir ya está sentada en la camilla de la enfermería y con la enfermera Shizune delante.

Shizune- Veamos, Hinata, Naruto me ha dicho que tenías fiebre-dijo mientras le ponía el termómetro debajo del brazo.

Hinata- P... pero yo...

Naruto- Vamos, Hina-chan, si estás mala no lo ocultes eso no es sano-se vira a su derecha y se encuentra de plano con la cara de Naruto, lo que hace que se le vuelvan a subir los colores.

Shizune observa eso divertida, y le quita el termómetro, efectivamente la chica parecía tener fiebre puesto que el pequeño aparato marcaba 40º y medios de calor, pero viendo lo que acababa de ver...

Shizune- Naruto¿puedes salir un momento por favor?

Naruto- ¿Eeeh?¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar con Hina-chan, no sea que le vayas a pinchar y le duela.

Shizune- Yo jamás haría eso-con un tic en el labio.

Naruto- Eres aprendiza de la vieja, sabiendo eso ya me da bastante que desconfiar-hace un puchero como si de un niño chico se tratara.

Shizune- Naruto... –ahora con una gran vena apunto de estallar en la cabeza.

Hinata- Onegai, Naruto-kun, s... sal para q.. que la señorita Shizune... p... pueda hacer su trabajo...

Naruto- Pero, Hina-chan...

Hinata- O... onegai...

Naruto- Está bien, pero si te hace daño me llamas¿vale?-una vez que la Hyuga hubo asentido salió de allí.

Shizune suspiró, esperó varios minutos hasta que los colores de la cara de Hinata se suavizaran, para después volver a ponerle el aparato de nuevo.

Shizune- Vaya, es lo que yo pensaba... –dijo cuando se lo hubo quitado y visto que la temperatura del cuerpo de Hinata ahora era normal.

Hinata- ¿A... a qué se refiere... ?

Shizune- A nada, Hinata-chan, estás en perfectas condiciones, puedes irte tranquila.

Hinata sonrió y Shizune la acompañó hasta la salida, donde fueron detenidas por un Uzumaki muy nervioso.

Naruto- ¿Y bien?¿Qué le has hecho?

Shizune- Yo nada, Hina-chan está en perfecto estado.

Naruto- ¿En serio? Pero antes estaba roja y desprendía mucho calor.

Shizune- Ah, eso es culpa tuya, el remedio para eso es que se aleje de ti.

Naruto- ¿¡Cómo dices eso, aprendiza de la vieja!?

Shizune- Es broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. "Aunque es la pura verdad"-piensa divertida mientras veía como aquellos dos enamorados se alejaban por el pasillo y desaparecían al doblar la esquina.-La juventud, quién pudiera tenerla de nuevo-murmuró divertida mientras volvía a entrar en su consulta.

Con Sakura y Sasuke...

Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-gritó contenta al verlo aparecer por fin en el gimnasio, ellos a primera hora tendrían educación física, y por ello siempre iban allí directamente.-Oe¿y Aoi-chan?-sí bueno, digamos que la relación entre ellas dos había mejorado un poco.

Sasuke- No se encontraba bien-mintió, pero vio una mueca en la cara de Sakura que le decía claramente que no colaba.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke- Vale, vale, fue a ver al Sabaku no-dijo con cierto fastidio, a pesar de que el responsable había sido él.

Sakura- ¿A Gaara-san?-preguntó duditativa, las dos semanas que había pasado con la Hyuga le había dado a entender que el vínculo entre Aoimizu y Gaara era bastante fuerte-.

Sasuke- ¿Conoces otro en el que esté interesada mi prima?-la mira de reojo mientras se sentaba en las gradas detrás de ella, y ella se viraba para hablar con él.

Sakura- Era una pregunta retórica. Ya decía yo que Aoi-chan estaba muy rara últimamente.

Sasuke- ¿Acaso tú también lo notaste?

Sakura- Pues claro, hace más o menos una semana que ya no discute conmigo como los primeros días-a Sasuke le cayó una gota por la sien.-Además se le nota mucho.

Sasuke- ¿Sabes una cosa?

Sakura- ¿Hm?

Sasuke- Me gustaría que os llevaseis bien, una amiga en la que Aoi pueda confiar sería genial.

Sakura- Pero ella tiene a Alexis-san.

Sasuke- Es cierto que esas dos se han vuelto inseparables, pero ten en cuenta que la que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella eres tú, ya que estáis en el mismo equipo.

Sakura- Eso es cierto...

Sasuke- Por cierto, Sakura...

Sakura- ¿Hm?

Sasuke- Verás... –el Uchiha se sonroja¿qué le estaba pasando? Hasta hace dos semanas casi no la soportaba y ahora se sonrojaba y todo...

Sakura- Sí, dime.

Sasuke- Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi prima... y pues, me gustaría comprarle algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué.

Sakura- ¿El famoso Uchiha Sasuke no está seguro de algo?-lo mira con burla y sorpresa.

Sasuke- ¡¡No te burles!!-le dijo, pero Sakura solo soltó una risita.

Vale, habían pasado dos semanas, y en esas dos semanas, Sakura había cambiado bastante, quizás es que la influencia de Aoimizu era buena... pero eran extrañas... en un momento se estaban riendo juntas y al rato ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo... podríamos decir que se habían convertido en amigas/rivales.

Sasuke- "Algo así como Naruto y yo"

Sakura- ¿Y cuál es el fin de todo esto?

Sasuke- Que me acompañes un día de estos al Centro Comercial a comprarle algo, como tú eres una chica, pues...

Sakura- Te felicito por haberte dado cuenta-otra vena salió en la sien del Uchiha, últimamente Sakura también se comportaba de una forma algo sarcástica, y por supuesto... la responsable había sido...

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Aoimizu- ¿Realmente te gusta mi primo o solo es un capricho que cuando quede satisfecho se pasará?_

_Sakura- ¡¡Claro que no es un capricho!!-le grita al oído._

_Aoimizu se tapa el oído derecho para no quedar sorda, luego mira a Sakura como si hubiera dicho la cosa más importante del mundo._

_Sakura- A mí... me gusta mucho Sasuke-kun... pero... él no me hace caso... quizás porque soy muy pesada..._

_Aoimizu- Pues entonces, la solución está bastante clara..._

_Sakura- ¿Clara?_

_Aoimizu- Pasa un poco de él, hazle ver que te importa tanto como él cree, no seas tan atenta a las cosas que hace, y debes en cuando contéstale de forma sarcástica-dijo distraídamente como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo._

_Sakura- Ah, claro... espera... ¿me estás dando un consejo?-la mira parpadeando sorprendida._

_Aoimizu- Tómatelo como quieras-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en la hierba del patio, dándole la espalda._

_Sakura sonrió, parece que después de todo no era del todo imposible llevarse mejor con la Hyuga._

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Eso había sucedido hace cuatro días para ser exactos, en un momento en el que la había cogido de buen humor.

Sasuke- A ver... ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Sakura- Claro que sí, si es para Aoi-chan, te ayudaré encantada.

Sasuke- Sois peor que dos hermanas gemelas...

Sakura- Mira quién lo dijo, el que se la pasa peleando con su hermano mayor.

Sasuke- Sakura, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con mi prima.

Sakura- ¿Por qué?-poniendo cara de santa.

Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro exasperado, y desvió la mirada sonrojado, mientras veía como los alumnos empezaban a entrar en el gimnasio animadamente.

Mintras con Alexis e Itachi...

Alexis- Oye¿dónde está mi hermanita?-poniendo voz de niña pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla y miraba a Itachi.

Itachi- No lo sé, salió antes que nosotros de casa, pero ni idea de dónde puede estar.

Alexis- ¿Va a hacer novillos?

Itachi- Si es así, tiene que tratarse de algo realmente importante¿no crees?

Alexis- Es verdad... hmm... ¡¡ya sé!!-lanza un grito que hace que Itachi casi se caiga para atrás.

Itachi- Eres una escandalosa.

Alexis- Y lo dices tú precisamente ¬¬

Anko- ¡¡Chicos, prestad atención a la clase de álgebra!!-dijo la maestra que entraba por la puerta y viendo el alboroto que había dentro.

Toda la clase- ¡¡Hai!!

Mientras...

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas lloraba de forma cómica al principio de una calle.

Aoimizu- Es la tercera vez que paso por aquí TT.TT... ¡¡maldita seaaaa!!-golpea una pared que tenía cerca, causando en ella una gran muesca.

¿?- ¿Le pasa algo, señorita?-la joven se da una vuelta para ver al hombre que le había hablado.

Aoimizu- ¿Quién es usted?

¿?- Me llamo Roy-sonríe de forma encantadora, según él.

Aoimizu- Eh, lo que tú digas-le sale un gota mientras miraba al hombre delante de ella.-Como sea¿sabe dónde es la casa de los Sabaku no?

Roy- Ah, claro, es esta-señala la casa que Aoimizu había golpeado.

Aoimizu- ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HE ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CASA DE LOS SABAKU NO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?-se nota que está histérica.

Roy- Pues sí, eso mismo he dicho... aunque resumido.

Aoimizu- Me cachis. Maldita sea TT.TT-sube por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta.

Roy- No hay de qué.

Aoimizu- Sí, sí, lo que sea-ve por el rabillo del ojo como aquel extraño hombre desaparecía por una callejuela.

¡Ding, dong!

Espero paciente, pero nadie abría, la chica tocó de nuevo. Nada, frunció el ceño, sabía que no estaba bien, pero ya que estaba allí...

El Sabaku no miró de mala gana la cama en la que estaba acostado, él quería ir al instituto, hoy le tocaba entrenamiento de fútbol.

Gaara- Voy a ir como que me llamo Sabaku no Gaara-se levantó a duras penas de la cama, pues la fiebre aún estaba muy alta.-Maldito resfriado.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Kyaaa!! Maldita sea¿cuántos pisos tiene esta casa? Después dice mi primo que eran pobres, si claro¡¡argh!!-la chica se balancea y se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana de una habitación del primer piso.-Problemático.

Gaara- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-el pelirrojo mira asombrado a la joven que estaba en SU ventana.

Aoimizu- Pues pasaba a saludar-se sonroja al ver a Gaara solo con unos pantalones de pijama, el pecho bien trabajado al descubierto y el pelo alborotado.-"Indudablemente es una imagen demasiado sexy... ¿¡pero qué estoy pensando!?"-sacude su cabeza bruscamente.

Gaara- ¿A saludar?-la mira alzando una ceja.

Aoimizu- Es que... tu hermana me dijo que estabas enfermo... y bueno...

Gaara- Temari...

Aoimizu- ¿Puedo pasar?

Gaara- Ya estás prácticamente en mi ventana, no creo que por pasar directamente sea pecado-dijo mirándola de reojo.

Aoimizu- Eh... jejeje... –da un pequeño salto y entra dentro de la habitación del Sabaku no.-No te puedes quejar, tienes una casa muy grande-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gaara- Lo que tú digas-decía mientras buscaba algo con qué vestirse, a pesar de que estaba increíblemente mareado, se apoyó en una mesilla.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Deberías estar descansando.

Gaara- ¿Ah, si? No me digas-entonces notó cómo la chica lo cogía del brazo y tiraba de él en dirección a la cama.-Te digo que NO.

Aoimizu- Estás ardiendo en fiebre¿cómo diablos se te ocurre querer seguir entrenando con esa fiebre?-tira de él mientras Gaara hacia una fuerza contraria.

Gaara- Tengo que ir.

Aoimizu- ¡¡QUE NO HE DICHO!!-tiró de él aprovechando un momento en el que Gaara se volvió a marear, pero la fuerza que estaba empleando Gaara se volvió contra ella haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, con la mala suerte de que ella había caído debajo de Gaara.-Ay, que daño-abre los ojos para encontrarse encima de ella al pelirrojo mirándola directamente.-Eh... jejeje... u.uU

Gaara- No lo entiendo, eres diferente a los demás.

Aoimizu- Ya te lo expliqué la otra vez.

Gaara- Pues no me quedé conforme-pone un pequeño puchero, Aoimizu observó que las mejillas de Gaara estaban teñidas de un intenso rojo, seguramente ocasionado por la fiebre.

Aoimizu- Resulta que no sé como explicarme mejor, pro cierto... ¿podrías quitarte de encima mía?

Gaara- No.

Aoimizu- ¿Eh?¿Por qué no? Chico, que pesas¿sabes?

Gaara- No te quejes-se mareó de nuevo y se inclinó aún más hacia delante, lo que provocó que los labios de ambos se juntasen, Aoimizu se quedó petrificada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Gaara se había desmayado pro culpa de la fiebre.

Como pudo lo apartó de encima de ella y lo acostó en la cama, la joven notó como sus mejillas se habían encendido al tener aquel contacto con él... pero Gaara estaba enfermo, de modo que seguro no recordaría nada...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10: Entrenamiento intensivo

Capítulo 10º: Entrenamiento intensivo/¿Lo causa la fiebre?

En el gimnasio del colegio se encontraba una 'pareja' entrenando, los largos cabellos de ella se movían con cada estocada que esquivaba y los ojos rojos de él analizaban los movimientos de la joven con precisión.

Una espada chocó contra la otra, con una fuerza algo brutal, el Uchiha observó que los ojos de la Uzumaki se estaban volviendo rojos... el entrenamiento le estaba haciendo sacar el chakra del Kyubi.

Con un movimiento veloz, consiguió que la espalda quedase a su derecha, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y con precisión pero con cuidado le colocó el filo de la espada sobre la garganta... ella había ganado.

Alexis- Maldita sea, lo has hecho otra vez-la mira enfadada, con los ojos del Kyubi reflejando el odio de la bestia hacia el Uchiha.

Itachi- Alexis, sabes tan bien como yo que si hubiéramos continuado el combate, Kyubi me hubiera matado, no soporta que esté cerca de ti.

Alexis- Oh, venga, tan solo es una pequeña parte del verdadero Kyubi que posee mi hermano.

Itachi- Pues para ser una 'pequeña parte' la última vez no acabé muy bien que digamos.

Alexis- Estabas demasiado cerca ¬¬

Itachi- Había tropezado ¬¬

Alexis- Ya, claro... ¬¬

Mientras, en casa de los Sabaku no...

Aoimizu entró de nuevo a la habitación de Gaara, que estaba directamente iluminada por el sol, vio que el chico nuevamente se había destapado.

Aoimizu- "¿Por qué se moverá tanto cuando duerme?"-pensó con una gota.

Se acercó con cautela a la cama del pelirrojo y lo vio dormir plácidamente, se sentó a un lado de él y lo volvió a tapar con las sábanas, seguidamente le colocó un paño mojado sobre la frente.

Aoimizu- Gaara... –se detuvo al ver como en el rostro del Sabaku no se dibujaba una mueca de terror, parecía tener una pesadilla, se revolvió en la cama volviéndose a destapar, Aoimizu lo miró asustada y fue hasta él.-Ya, tranquilo, Gaara... tan solo es una pesadilla... solo eso... sshh... tranquilo... –le dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la frente de él y secaba el rostro sudoroso.

Luego se volvió a levantar, en el momento justo en el que Gaara abría un ojo con esfuerzo, logrando distinguir la figura de la chica entre las demás cosas borrosas.

Aoimizu- Si supieras cuanto te quiero realmente... –dijo, pensando que el joven seguía dormido, antes de salir de la habitación.

Gaara se quedó en estado de shock, mientras intentaba que su vista se volviera más clara, cuando lo logró se sentó en la cama y recordó todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas... hasta ese pequeño contacto...

Tocó sus labios casi inconscientemente, para después caer sobre la cama de remplón sin importarle mucho el hecho de que tuviera casi 42º de fiebre.

Gaara- Ella... ¿me quiere?

Mientras, en la piscina de Konoha de la Hoja...

Una joven de cabellos violáceos nadaba tranquilamente en la piscina, el agua caía por su piel con suavidad y ella disfrutaba en silencio de la bella sensación. Si había algo que le gustaba... era la natación...

Se dejó llevar y se hundió lo suficiente como para levantar las piernas y empezar a hacer movimientos de baile en el agua, algunas gotas caían hacia los lados conforme ella hacía aquellos inusuales movimientos. Salió a la superficie para respirar y oyó detrás de ella como alguien aplaudía.

Naruto- Hina-chan, eres realmente buena nadadora-dijo con una bella sonrisa mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina para hablar con ella.

Hinata- A... arigato, N-Naruto... kun...

Naruto- No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero me gusta más cuando le quitas el 'kun'... así que llámame solo Naruto, dattebayo.

Hinata- H... hai Naruto-k... Naruto...

Naruto- Así me gusta, Hina-chan

Ella sonrió, y lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que los dejó en shock. Hinata decidió salir de la piscina, y lo hizo por el borde no por las escaleras (como debería de ser, pero bueno u.u) y como Naruto estaba JUSTO en ese borde, inclinado hacia delante JUSTO en el momento en el que ella iba a salir, y como Hinata alzó la cabeza pues... se besaron...

Hinata sintió como su rostro ardía más y más cada vez, sin saber qué hacer, se había quedado parada y su cuerpo no le respondía. Sin embargo para Naruto era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar, con los brazos rodeó la cintura de Hinata que ya estaba prácticamente fuera del agua y la alzó, sacándola de la piscina. Besó los labios de ella con dulzura, que fue cuando sintió como ella comenzaba a responder.

Al separarse, solo se miraron, Hinata pensó en dar la vuelta y echar a correr, pero como siempre, Naruto se le adelantó y la volvió a abrazar, no dejándola hacerlo.

Hinata- N... Naruto...

Naruto- Hina-chan... ai shitteru… -dijo con cierto temor mientras ocultaba el rostro en los largos cabellos de ella.

Hinata- Naruto... Ai shitteru mo...

Naruto solo sonrió, y luego se separaron.

Hinata- Etto... Naruto...

Naruto- ¿Si, tenshi?

Hinata- T... tu u-uniforme...

Naruto se miró sin entender nada, y entonces vio que al abrazar a Hinata recién salida de la piscina se había mojado completamente, y empezó a desesperarse porque aún quedaban tres horas de clases.

Naruto- ¡¡No, si me presento así, Tsunade-baachan o Kakashi-sensei me arrancan la cabeza!!-dijo descontrolado mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Hinata- N... Naruto, estate q-quieto o...

¡¡Plof!!

Tarde, Naruto resbaló y fue directito a la piscina, salió a la superficie mientras sentía el peso de la ropa mojada y sus cabellos caídos sobre su frente¿cómo era posible que a sus 16 años siguiera siendo tan torpe?

Hinata- ¡¡Naruto!!¿Estás bien?-la peliazul se acerca con miedo al borde, pero solo ve a un Naruto, ahora sí, COMPLETAMENTE mojado.- Será mejor que... le pidas un cambio de uniforme a Sasuke-kun... –dijo con un gota.

Naruto- TT-TT Lexi-neechan me mata...

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, al borde del infarto. Solo quedaban tres horas de clases y Aoimizu no había aparecido, miró varias veces su móvil y su busca, no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni nada de ella, lo cual seguramente indicaba que estaba bien.

Sasuke- Pero está con ESE-dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa de la clase.

Anko- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?-le pregunta maestra al Uchiha, que no prestaba atención y el grito que había pegado interrumpió la clase.

Sasuke- Nada, Anko-sensei... –dijo con fastidio mientras miraba por la ventana, la clase de álgebra no le interesaba para nada¿la razón? Él era el primero de la clase en matemáticas.

Un papelito cayó en su mesa con precisión, lo abrió con disimulo y observó una caligrafía muy conocida para él.

_No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, ella seguro que está bien, al fin y al cabo está con Gaara-san._

Frunció el ceño, cogió un bolígrafo distinto al de su hablante y procedió a escribir.

**Precisamente por ESO es que estoy preocupado.**

Lo arrugó de nuevo y lo pasó para atrás, el papel cayó justo en la mesa de la joven de ojos jade.

_No seas paranóico, Sasuke-kun, sabes que él no le haría daño._

**¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?¡¡Y no me digas paranóico!!**

_Estoy segura de ello porque Gaara-san ha demostrado que, aunque sea a su manera, la quiere. Y te estás volviendo un paranóico porque no eres capaz de aceptar eso._

**Por si se te ha olvidado, él fue el que casi la deja sin brazo.**

_Bueno, no seas exagerado, ya que literalmente no la dejó SIN brazo solo se lo partió._

**¿Cómo que SOLO?**

_Además, eso fue ANTES DE no DESPUÉS DE conocerla y hacerse amigos._

**Amigos, amigos... ese quiere algo más que amistad.**

_¿Y ella?¿Has pensado en lo que siente tu prima? A lo mejor ella se encuentra indecisa porque sabe que tú no lo aceptas._

**No es que no lo acepte... simplemente tengo miedo...**

_¿Miedo?¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene... miedo?_

**Que graciosa eres ¬¬**

_Vale, vale, dime cuál es tu temor._

**Que, queriéndolo tanto como lo quiere, él le haga daño. Estoy seguro... que ella sufriría... sufriría mucho.**

_Hay situaciones en las que hay que arriesgar, o todo o nada._

**Ya... pero...**

_Deja de preocuparte, Aoi-chan sabrá llevar el tema, y si no es así siempre estamos nosotros aquí para ayudarla._

**Gracias...**

_No hay de qué n.n_

**Por cierto, Sakura... ¿Quieres venir mañana, después de las clases de la tarde, a comprar el regalo de Aoi?**

_Claro, Sasuke-kun, a propósito... ¿cuándo es?_

**Ya te d... dir...**

Sasuke miró el bolígrafo con fastidio, se le había gastado la tinta justo en un momento como ese... suspiró y agitó el bolígrafo con la esperanza de que aún quedara algo de tinta... pero claro, no midió la fuerza con la que estaba agitando el bolígrafo y en un descuido se le escapó, yendo a parar justo a un lado de Anko-sensei...

Anko- ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!

Sasuke- u.u

Sakura- u.u

Alexis caminó por las calles de forma segura, hoy a los de su curso les tocaba salir antes del horario normal, por lo que ella tendría que volver sola a casa.

Alexis- "Odio estar sola... "-pensó, mientras pasaba por delante del barrio en el que vivían los Sabaku no, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Aoimizu salir de una de la casas más grandes.-¡¡Aoi-chan!!-la llamó agitando las manos.

La nombrada viró el rostro, para encontrarse con la mayor de los Uzumaki, fue hasta ella y la saludo con un abrazo, luego se sentaron en un banco que había cerca.

Alexis- Así que esa es la famosa casa de los Sabaku no...

Aoimizu- Hai, ahí viven Gaara-kun, Temari-san y Kankurou-san.

Alexis- ¿Y qué tal se encuentra tu querido pelirrojo?

Aoimizu- ¿Querido?-el rostro de la menor de los Hyuga/Uchiha se encendió hasta el punto de parecer un tomate andante.

Alexis- A mí no me puedes ocultar nada, Aoi-chan, y lo sabes. Tú le quieres¿verdad? Por eso le estás cuidando.

Aoimizu- Yo...

Alexis- No sientas vergüenza, pequeña Aoi, es normal estar enamorada y tener miedo a aceptarlo.

Aoimizu- Entonces... ¿es eso lo que os pasa a Itachi-niisan y a ti, Neesan?

Alexis- ¿¡Ah!?¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

Aoimizu- Tú... quieres a mi primo... pero no solo como un amigo... tú le amas... no sé por qué tampoco tú lo quieres aceptar... tal vez porque en el pasado hubo otro que te hizo daño... pero... verás... no soy la más adecuada para dar consejos de este tipo... pero sí sé que Itachi-niisan jamás te haría daño...

Alexis- ... –ella no decía nada, tan solo levantó la vista y miró como una ojirrosa sentada en el banco a su lado jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, mientras adquiría un tono rozado en sus mejillas.-Aunque sea eso lo que yo siento... nada me garantiza que Itachi sienta lo mismo...

Aoimizu- Itachi-niisan es un torpe en ese tema... jeje... –ríe graciosamente mientras levanta la vista y se queda mirando a unos niños que jugaban.- La mayoría de los Uchihas somos así... pero también solemos tener la capacidad de demostrar lo que sentimos mediante actos para con la persona que es importante en nuestro corazón.

Alexis- ¿Eso es cierto?

Aoimizu- Cuando se trata de un Uchiha... -se vira alegre hacia su mejor amiga-... la mejor manera de saber cuán importante eres para él... es viendo sus actos... te aseguro que eso y sus ojos son lo único que te dirán la verdad sobre su corazón.

La Uzumaki parpadeó varia veces, aquella chica... realmente aquella chica era distintas a las demás de su edad... pensaba como si... tuviera experiencia en el tema y hablaba de la misma manera... ¿es que acaso aquel pequeño capullo de flor... ya se había abierto?

Alexis- Sabes... no sé cómo te las apañas... pero eres de esa clase de personas... que da consejos... pero después no los acepta cuando los demás se los dan-la menor se sonrojó.-Gracias... –le revolvió el pelo de manera afectuosa, y segundo después oyeron como alguien llamaba a la Uzumaki.-¿Hm?

Aoimizu- ¡¡Es Itachi-niisan!!-dijo alegre mientras el moreno se acercaba a ellas.

Itachi- Alexis¿qué haces aquí?¿Y tú todavía estás con el Sabaku no?

Aoimizu- Esto...

Alexis- Por favor, Itachi, deja a tu prima... ella también tiene derecho de estar con la persona más importante para su corazón.

Itachi- ¿Eh?¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta con algo de enojo mientras Alexis lo cogía del brazo y lo llevaba fuera de aquel lugar, dejando a una Aoimizu con el rostro rojo y sin poder articular palabra.

Cuando dejaron atrás aquel barrio, lo soltó, para luego ponerse a caminar a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, Itachi solía mirar hacia atrás como vigilando la casa de Gaara, tal vez su prima tenía razón... o tal vez no...

Alexis- "Por probar que nunca quede, además... Aoimizu los conoce mejor que nadie... si ella se equivoca... entonces no sé qué haré... "-respiró hondo y con profundidad.-Ne, Itachi...

Itachi- Dime-se viró para seguir caminando a su lado, pero ella no le miraba y eso le extrañó, debía ser algo importante.

Alexis- ¿Tú... tienes a alguna persona especial... ?

Itachi- Ah... era eso... –se coloca algo pensativo.-Pues... claro que sí la tengo...

Alexis- ¿Y... quién es?-pregunta, notando un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Itachi- Eso no te lo puedo decir, lo que puedo decirte es que... es una chica muy cabezota, tierna con los que quiere, se preocupa por los demás y siempre les intenta ayudar... ah, y también es muy fuerte... nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... pero tengo miedo de decirle lo mucho que la quiero...

Alexis- ¿Por qué?-sus flecos taparon su rostro triste, mientras sus ojos azules se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Itachi- Porque el rechazo... es el dolor más grande para el corazón...

Alexis- Ya veo... –se secó las lágrimas con algo de disimulo, y como Itachi se había quedado mirando un rosal mientras hablaba, no se dio cuenta de ello, lo que le dio a la joven cierta ventaja.-"Cálmate... cálmate corazón... "

Itachi- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Alexis- Ah... curiosidad...

Itachi la miró no muy convencido.

Itachi- "Vale, eso ha sido extraño"

Continuaron caminando en dirección a la Mansión Uzumaki que era la que quedaba más cerca, y unas cuantas calles más allá se encontraba la Mansión Uchiha.

Alexis- Ya estoy en casa... –dijo con desgana al entrar en la gran mansión, como siempre no había nadie aparte de los sirvientes.

Alexis llegó a su cuarto cansada, dejó la cartera del instituto encima del escritorio y se tiró en la cama boca abajo.

Alexis- "Sabía que no era posible... lo sabía... te has equivocado, Aoi-chan... "

Aoimizu se asomó a la ventana por la que había entrado hacía unas horas, y miró como la gente iba y venía con aire alegre. Fue entonces cuando la recorrió una extraña sensación, tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento.

Gaara- ¿Ocurre algo?-el pelirrojo apareció por la puerta.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?-se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con aquellos inexpresivos ojos verde agua.-¿Tú no deberías estar descansando?-no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a la cara, pero dio por sentado que él no lo recordaría.

Gaara- Me aburre estar en la cama solo...

Aoimizu- Uy, lo siento, es que estaba pensando... vuelve a la cama e iré enseguida¿vale?-sonríe.

Gaara- ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativa?-le preguntó sin tapujos, mientras ella le ayudaba a llegar hasta la habitación de nuevo.

Aoimizu- Ah, no es nada importante.

Gaara- Si tú lo dices...

Aoimizu lo sonríe mientras le ayuda a acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Se sienta en la silla del escritorio que acerca a la cama y empieza a hablar, Gaara la seguía y de vez en cuando hablaba él también, ella sonreía cuando él se animaba a contestar a sus preguntas y él la observaba sin parar, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Mientras, en la Mansión Uchiha...

Itachi- Me parece que debería decírselo ya... –pensaba el Uchiha mayor mientras miraba una rosa blanca en sus manos.-Mi querida Hime...

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11: Rosas Blancas

Capítulo 11º: Rosas Blancas.

Alexis se había quedado dormida en la cama, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos azules al notar la molestia que le causaba el broche del uniforme, se puso en pie aún con cara adormilada y se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

De golpe vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de lo pasado, y el cepillo con el que se estaba lavando los dientes cayó en el lavamanos.

Alexis- Ne, Aoi-chan... parece que tú también te equivocas-se limpió la cara y colocó el cepillo en su sitio, luego salió del baño.

**La ilusión se va de mi**

**Como el aire al respirar**

Aoimizu- Ne, Gaara-kun, ya anocheció-le dijo, mientras colocaba un paño mojado n la frente de él, la fiebre había bajado bastante.

Gaara- ¿Tienes que irte ya?-le preguntó, de pronto sintió un enorme vacío dentro de él.

Aoimizu- Bueno... debería... –dijo, muy a su pesar.- Pero esperaré a que vuelvan Temari-san y Kankuro-san.

Gaara- Tus primos... te van a matar-dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Aoimizu- Lo sé... pero no quiero dejarte solo-dijo con distracción, y al darse cuenta se sonrojó.

Gaara- Daste? (¿Por qué?)-le preguntó, mientras la cogía de la muñeca y la acercaba a él, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

Aoimizu- Porque... porque... –se sintió mal de repente, y solo se hizo hacia atrás, pero no sirvió, porque Gaara la volvió a atraer hacia él.

**Tu amor ya lo perdí**

**Como un sueño al despertar**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, Aoimizu se sobresaltó ante el brusco abrir y se viró, eran Temari y Kankuro.

Temari- Esto... lo siento¿interrumpimos?-Gaara la fulminó con la mirada y a Kankuro le cayó una gota por la frente.

Gaara ante el susto aflojo el agarre en la muñeca de Aoimizu, y ella aprovechó para soltarse, luego se incorporó, y se puso de pie, temblando ligeramente.

Aoimizu- Yo... bueno... –juega con sus dedos por la vergüenza.- Será mejor que me vaya ya, mis primos tienen que estar preocupados-fue a salir de la habitación, pero de pronto recordó algo y se dio la vuelta.-Mejórate... mejórate Gaara... –dijo antes de salir, dejando a un Gaara parado en la cama, y a una Temari y a un Kankuro con unas sonrisas muy insinuantes, demasiado para gusto del hermano menor.

**La luna saldrá**

**De nuevo otra vez**

Itachi observó el cielo oscuro sentado en el porche de la mansión, se encontraba lleno de estrellas y la luna llena brillaba más que ninguna de ellas.

Iba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando oyó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta que daba a la calle, se levantó como movido por un resorte.

Aoimizu observó el recibidor, estaba tranquilo y había dos pares de zapatos en la entrada, así que sus primos ya estaban en casa... seguramente desde hacía bastante rato.

Aoimizu- "One momento... eso quiere decir... ¿qué me espera bronca?"-la chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero se sentó y se quitó los zapatos.-¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo con desgano.

Itachi- ¡¡Aoi, necesito tu ayuda!!-Itachi apareció de golpe y de la nada, lo que hizo que pegara un brinco y que se hiciera hacia atrás por instinto.

Aoimizu-¿M... mi ayuda?-parpadea confundida.

**Y tu, mi amor**

**No estarás**

En esos momentos, Gaara asesinaría a sus hermanos, pero ya llevaban más de media hora disculpándose así que... no podía, suspiró.

Gaara- Vale, ya está. No pasa nada-murmuró finalmente algo cansado de la situación.

Temari- ¿Y bien?¿Qué tal estás de tu fiebre?

Gaara- Bien, creo que ya tengo temperatura normal-vio como Temari le ponía la mano en la frente.

Temari- Es verdad, ya no estás caliente...

Gaara- Es lo que he dicho-pero entonces Temari le mete el termómetro en la boca.- ¿Fefo fe fafes? (¿Pero qué haces?)

Temari- Es mejor asegurarnos.

Kankuro- Bueno¿y qué tal con lo otro?

Gaara- ¿Fe fofro? (¿Qué otro?)

Kankuro lo miró intensamente, Temari le miró igual... Gaara solo pudo desviar su mirada hacia la ventana por la que había entrado Aoimizu aquella mañana, y solo soltó un suspiro que por poco provoca que se le cayese el termómetro.

**A veces no entiendo**

**No se lo que siento**

**Quisiera saber que hice mal**

Aoimizu e Itachi llegaron al jardín trasero de la mansión Uchiha, la chica se agachó frente a una plantación de flores, lo miró de reojo.

Aoimizu- ¿Estás seguro de que son estas?

Itachi- Completamente, pero... ¿seguro que no te importa?-le preguntó de nuevo, a la pequeña le salió una vena, pero respiró y se calmó.

Aoimizu- Completamente-dijo, imitándolo en respuesta y robándole una sonrisa.

Se viró de nuevo hacia la plantación, donde se encontraba las flores que solía cuidar siempre con tanto cariño pero no pudo más que sonreír al saber para qué iban a ser usadas. Con unas pinzas cortó cinco de las flores que le había señalado Itachi, luego las limpió con un spray de agua y se las dio.

Aoimizu- Aquí las tienes, y más te vale no meter la pata.

Itachi- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te adoro, prima-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.-¡Te debo una!

Aoimizu- ¡¡Lo tendré en cuenta!!-le gritó ella por último.

**Y nunca te pude decir**

**Que me muero porque estés aquí**

**Ser fuerte es mi decisión**

Naruto y Hinata iban llegando después de un pequeño paseo a la mansión Uzumaki, iban contentos, alegres y siempre tímida Hinata. Al llegar se encontraron con algo realmente extraño.

Naruto- Etto... ¿Itachi, por qué estás parado en frente de la puerta de mi casa?

Vale, ok, eso sí que era gracioso, Itachi estaba parado efectivamente delante de la puerta de la casa de los Uzumaki, tenía cara nerviosa, sudaba a chorros y las flores que tenía y que había arreglado en un ramo con lluvia de novia ( son unas pequeñas flores blancas que parecen bolitas) se movían demasiado, en resumen que estaba temblando de los nervios.

Itachi- Eh... pues, la verdad... yo... esto... –se vira hacia el menor de los Uzumaki y empieza a hacer señas raras con los brazos.

Naruto- ¿Y qué haces aquí con esas... ?-entonces Naruto lo entendió, aquellas flores le dieron la respuesta que él buscaba.-Ya veo...

Itachi- Verás es que... eh...

Naruto- No necesito ninguna explicación-dijo mientras abría la puerta.-Pero como le hagas daño yo mismo me encargaré de hacértelo pagar.

Itachi por un momento se quedó aún más blanco de lo que estaba, le amenazaba un niño de secundaria, pero claro... ese niño tenía al Kyubi... realmente estaría muerto.

Itachi- Descuida-sonrió.-No te daré ese gusto.

Naruto- Es lo que espero.

Hinata- Ne, Itachi-kun¿cómo consiguió las flores... a estas horas las floristerías... e-están cerradas?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras Naruto la agarraba de la cintura y la acompañaba a entrar en la casa.

**Tu recuerdo es una flor**

**el perfume de tu voz**

Itachi- Bueno... gracias al un pequeño jardín particular-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto- Bueno, yo te doy permiso, pero ahora apáñatelas para entrar-dijo con malicia mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Itachi fuera.

Hinata- Naruto... –la joven le llamó con una pequeña gotita.

Naruto- ¿Qué? Quiero hacerle sufrir un poquito-dijo con malicia.

Hinata- No... si eso ya se ve... –sonríe dulcemente a su vez.-"Naruto solo quiere proteger a su hermana"

Fuera de la mansión Itachi tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo por no desesperarse, miró para todos lados, y encontró el balcón de la habitación de su Hime.

**Tu silencio es un rumor**

**que me llena de dolor**

Observó las calles por la ventana, y soltó un largo suspiro lleno de frustración, había estado a tan solo un paso de hacerlo, y ahora...

Gaara- ...

Temari- ¿Por qué no vas a verla?-pregunta, entrando en la habitación y viendo a su pensativo hermano.

Gaara- No lo sé... cobardía, quizás...

Temari- ¿Tienes miedo a decírselo?

Gaara- A lo que ella pueda responderme, es a lo que temo-respondió, mientras se apartaba de la ventana y observaba a su hermana mayor.

Temari- Vaya¿tan profundo es?

Gaara- Muy graciosa-medio sonríe a la bromita de su hermana, suspira de nuevo y observa el cielo estrellado.

**Y en algún rincón**

**de mi corazón, amor**

**siempre tu quedaras**

La chica de ojos rozados estaba sentada en el porche, donde anteriormente hubo estado Itachi, observando todo con mirada perdida.

Sasuke- ¿Aoi?¿Aoi?-su primo la llamaba, más ella no respondía, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y, al llegar a la sala, la vio sentada en el porche.-Aoi...

Aoimizu- ¿Eh?¿Sasuke-niisan?-parpadea al verlo allí.

Sasuke- No me mires así, que también vivo aquí.

Ella sonrió y él se sentó a su lado, observaron juntos el limpio y puro cielo que se alzaba alto y majestuoso sobre toda Konoha, ella cansada, apoyó su cabeza n el hombro de él, sintiendo como sus parpados empezaban a traicionarla.

**A veces no entiendo**

**no se lo que siento**

**quisiera saber que hice mal**

Alexis entró de nuevo a su habitación, después de haber ido a saludar a Hinata y a ver a su hermano pequeño, llegó y dejó algunos libros que se había traído consigo de la biblioteca sobre el escritorio.

Alexis- Bueno, creo que con esto bastará para el trabajo de ese Orochigay-dijo satisfecha, pero entonces oyó un ruido que la hizo pegar un brinco.-¿Pero qué... ?-se viró hacia el balcón, que era de donde venía.

**Que nunca te pude decir**

**que muero porque estés aquí**

**ser fuerte, es mi decisión**

Itachi se sobó la cabeza, se había dado de bruces contra el suelo del balcón, y estaba seguro que mañana tendría un estupendo chichón que lucir.

Itachi- Ay, Kami-sama, eres cruel conmigo-dijo, poniéndose de pie y revisando que las flores estuviesen bien e intactas.

El ruido que hizo la puerta del balcón al abrirse hace que por poco le de un paro, pero al mirar solo pudo sonreír al ver de quién se trataba.

Alexis- ¿¡Itachi!?-parpadea, se acerca a él y le estira de las mejillas.-Anda, pero si eres tú de verdad.

Itachi- ¡¡Claro que sí, mujer!!-exclama, ahora con color en las mejillas y un tono rojo causado por algo más que por el tirón.

Alexis- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Bueno, más concretamente¿qué haces tú en mi balcón?

Itachi- Pues que tu querido hermano me cerró la puerta en las narices-murmura con fastidio, pero ella alcanza a oírlo.

Alexis- Naruto... –sonríe.

Itachi- Sí, que yo sepa no tienes otro.

Alexis- Pues no¿y esas flores?-observa extrañada el ramo que él tenía en las manos, y que había sobrevivido a la subida de Itachi al balcón.

Itachi- Ah... pues... s-son para... –extendió el ramo, que se trataba ni más ni menos que de rosas blancas.-Son para ti.

Alexis- ¿Eh?-las mejillas de ella se vuelven de un tono carmín.-G... gracias, p-pero... ¿por qué?-dijo, mientras las cogía entre sus manos.

Itachi- Porque...

Alexis- Son hermosas, muchas gracias... muchas gracias, Itachi-dijo mientras sonreía.

Itachi se quedó sin palabras, el brillo de la luna iluminaba el lugar, y el rostro de Alexis, en el cual se reflejaban las gotas de agua que aún conservaban las rosas de cuando Aoimizu las roció.

Itachi- Si es que me complico la vida... –susurro, Alexis lo miró sin entender.

Itachi la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, en el proceso juntó sus labios a los de ella. Alexis se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer exactamente, pero reaccionó cuando Itachi empezó a alejarse, creyendo que tal vez se había precipitado. Ella lo detuvo, pasando sus manos por su cuello y por la nuca, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella. Sus labios se juntaron con más pasión, las manos de ella en el cuello de él y las manos de él en la cintura de ella.

Itachi- Te quiero... –susurró cuando se separaron, él apoyó su frente en la de ella y ella sonrió.

Alexis- Yo no te quiero... –Itachi se mostró confundido, y se fue a separar cuando ella lo atrajo de nuevo.-Yo te amo.

Itachi- Hime...

Y unieron sus labios de nuevo en un beso aún más tierno, desde la puerta, Naruto y Hinata miraban la escena, la segunda sonriendo feliz por su amiga y el primero deseando ver a Itachi solo para matarlo, según él Itachi se estaba 'aprovechando' demasiado.

**Tu sonrisa está en mí**

**tu recuerdo se quedó**

**quítame este dolor**

Sasuke levantó la vista al sentir el aire un poco cargado, y delante de él se formó un remolino de arena que reveló la presencia del chico pelirrojo.

Sasuke- ¿Gaara?-parpadea confuso.-¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaara- ¿Está... Aoimizu?-pregunta indiferente.

Sasuke- Eh... pues sí, pero...

Gaara- ¿En su cuarto?

Sasuke- Sí, pero...

Gaara- Bien, gracias, Uchiha-y volvió a desaparecer en el remolino de arena.

Sasuke- Será posible... no me deja terminar de decirle que está durmiendo-soltó un suspiro exasperado y se echó hacia atrás.

Apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez dentro de la Mansión Uchiha y en concreto en el cuarto de la menor, la buscó con la mirada al notar el lugar demasiado silencioso, y arqueó una ceja al notar el bulto en la cama.

Se acercó y la vio plácidamente dormida, sonrió suavemente, ya podía haberle dicho aquel Uchiha que estaba dormida, pensó soltando un suspiro.

Gaara- Ey... Aoi... –la llamó suavemente, pero la chica solo soltó un suspiro en sueños.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, sus rostros quedaron igual de cerca que hace unas horas, pero esta vez lo hizo, juntó dulcemente sus labios con los de la chica, solo fue un pequeño roce, no quería despertarla.

Gaara- ... –se acercó al oído de la menor, y le susurró algo, luego se incorporó y se quedó observándola un poco más.

Aoimizu- Ne... Gaara... –se sorprendió un poco al verla llamándolo en sueños, pero se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el mismo remolino de arena.

**Quisiera saber entender**

**como reparar el dolor**

**que siento en mi corazón**

**ya te tengo mi amor**


End file.
